Sacrifice
by Vhampirella QB
Summary: Après avoir trompé Sax avec Qhuinn, Blay ne sais plus où il en est. Mais soudain, lors d'une patrouille, Qhuinn prends une balle en plein cœur et de retour au manoir, il meurt sur la table d'opération. Blay se voit proposer un choix par la Vierge Scribe, il doit sacrifier ce qu'il a de plus cher pour qu'elle rende la vie à Qhuinn. Blay accepte de ne pas s'unir à lui pour le revoir.
1. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE I**

Trois mois, 15 jours, 14 h trente minutes et 25 secondes. Putain, voilà qu'il se mettait à compter les mois, les jours et les heures depuis la dernière fois que Blay avait posé les yeux sur lui. Pour tout dire, depuis qu'il avait accepté de servir Layla pendant ses chaleurs. Ah, elle l'avait bien eu avec son air de chien battu, avec son ton implorant. Son "_Il faut que tu me serves, pour que je puisse avoir quelque chose qui est mien. Pour que tu puisses avoir quelque qui est tien_". Et son "_Toi et moi n'avons pas de famille. Toi et moi sommes tous les deux seuls au monde. Il faut que tu me serves. Fais-le et renverse le cours du sort. Fais-le pour que nous ayons tout les deux un futur qui, en partie du moins, sera nôtre. Il faut que tu me serves, Qhuinn... Je t'en supplie... Fais-le_". Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Il avait accepté. Tout ça à cause de cette vision de sa fille. Il avait accepté et maintenant, il avait perdu le seul être qui faisait battre et qui détenait son coeur. Il avait perdu Blay. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir.

Il frappa le mur extérieur du manoir alors qu'il espionnait son pyrocant assis sur le canapé avec sa pute de cousin. Puis son regard tomba sur la chevalière qui ornait sa main droite. La voir au doigt de Blay lui avait brisé le coeur. C'était un cadeau de Saxton, d'après se qu'il avait entendu quand tout le monde s'était extasié devant l'anneau en or blanc. Personne ne s'était soucié de sa présence, de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Ah si ! Il y avait eux trois personnes : Mary, Vishous et Butch. Ils l'avaient regardé avec tristesse. Comme s'ils partageaient tous ce qu'il ressentait. L'autre pute l'avait regardé avec un sourire triomphant qui lui avait donné envie de vomir. Et lorsqu'il avait commencé à marcher dans sa direction pour lui arracher la gorge de ses dents, Vishous s'était mis sur son chemin. L'avait intercepté à temps et l'avait emmené ailleurs.

Il se souvenait encore des paroles que le vampire aux yeux de diamant lui avait dites.

— Ne fais pas le con, gamin. Si tu arraches la gorge de ton cousin, non seulement tu seras dans la merde, mais Blay ne te le pardonnera jamais. Aies confiance en l'avenir, Qhuinn. Tu vas avoir une fille avec Layla et...

— Ne me parle pas d'elle. Je ne veux plus entendre son nom. Plus jamais !

— Comme tu veux, gamin.

Puis il s'était dégagé de l'étreinte du vampire et était monté dans sa chambre. Et le chemin pour y parvenir avait été long, très long. Voir infini.

Et depuis ? Ah ! Depuis, il se contentait de regarder Blay en cachette. Se délectant de la vue

de son rouquin. Bon sang, il ne se lasserait jamais de l'admirer. D'admirer sa beauté. De vouloir glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux qui avaient poussés au point d'effleurer le col de sa chemise noire. Et jamais, il ne pourrait avoir le loisir de le faire. Non, jamais.

Mais ce soir, avant de partir en patrouille, il allait le prendre. Il fallait qu'il éteigne le feu sauvage qui brûlait ses entrailles depuis plus de trois mois.

Assis sur le canapé auprès de Saxton, Blay sentit un picotement familier lui traverser l'échine. Qhuinn était en train de l'espionner. Il le savait, car il sentait la brûlure de son magnifique regard dépareillé et parce que lui seul pouvait faire réagir son corps de cette manière. Violent, chaud, dévastateur. Depuis trois mois qu'il se refusait à le regarder, de peur de plonger dans ses yeux et surtout de peur qu'il ne remarque qu'il l'aimait toujours. Qu'il voulait toujours de lui. Et c'était une véritable torture pour lui. Être proche de celui que l'on aime et de ne pas pouvoir le regarder ni le toucher le rendait complètement fou. Alors, il se perdait dans les bras de Saxton pour essayer de l'oublier, sauf que c'était bien pire. Il devait se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier "_Qhuinn_" lors de l'orgasme.

Mais là, en se moment, il n'avait qu'une envie. C'était de tourner la tête vers la terrasse pour le regarder. Et il se faisait violence pour ne pas le faire. Tout comme il ne ferait pas le premier pas vers lui. Il l'avait fait plusieurs fois avant de se faire rembarrer par Qhuinn. Donc non, il attendrait qu'il le fasse. Mais le connaissait, il allait mettre du temps pour le faire. Sauf que du temps, il n'en avait plus. Il arrivait à saturation. Il avait besoin de Qhuinn à ses côtés comme il avait besoin d'air pour respirer.

Se fut Saxton qui le tira de ses pensées.

— Blay, tu m'écoutes ?

— Mmmmmm, pas vraiment… J'étais ailleurs. Tu disais ?

Saxton sourit.

— Tu reprends tes patrouilles ce soir.

— Oui.

Il allait pouvoir se défouler. Quatre jours sans combattre et il était un peu rouillé. L'imbécile, s'il avait été un peu plus concentré, il aurait vu ce putain de lesser avant. Mais non, son cerveau avait été occupé par Qhuinn qui patrouillait avec Rhage. Se demandant se qu'il faisait. Et paf, le lesser lui était tombé dessus et lui avait tiré une balle dans la cuisse.

— Avec lui ? demanda Saxton.

Il se crispa violemment sur le canapé. Et voilà, encore cette question. Est-ce qu'il allait patrouiller avec Qhuinn ? Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas le cas. Wrath l'avait mit en binôme avec Phury et Zsadist se soir.

— Non, je suis avec Phury et Zsadist.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Saxton. Eh bien oui, il n'aimait pas quand Blay patrouillait avec Qhuinn. Car à chaque fois, il revenait dans un état lamentable et passait ses nerfs sur lui, en le prenant brutalement. Non que cela le gêne, mais il n'avait pas la carrure d'un guerrier. La dernière fois, il avait manqué de lui briser le bassin. Mais là, depuis cette terrible nuit, lors des chaleurs de l'Élue Layla, Blay ne le regardait plus et il était apaisé. Plus calme. Il devrait peut-être sans vouloir s'en réjouir, car il avait le guerrier roux pour lui et uniquement pour lui. Il n'y avait plus le fantôme de Qhuinn entre eux deux.

— Vous partez à quelle heure ?

Blay le regarda.

— Dans deux heures. Pourquoi ?

— Je crois que je sais comment t'occuper pendant ces deux heures, lui dit Saxton en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Blay aurait voulu s'écarter de son amant, car il n'aimait pas trop quand Saxton l'embrassait devant Qhuinn. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Saxton était tendre, doux, tout se qu'il aimait, non ? « _Non, tu te mens à toi-même »_, lui dit ça conscience. « _Tu aimerais être prit brutalement. Et par une seule personne. Celui que se refuse à toi ». _Putain ! Elle avait raison.

Il s'écarta de Saxton et le regarda pendant un petit moment. Il n'était pas vraiment motivé pour faire quoi que ce soit.

— Désolé, Sax pas ce soir, lui dit-il.

— Comme tu veux, mon bel ange. Tu m'enverras un texto pour me dire quand tu seras de retour. Je t'attendrais dans ta chambre.

— Comme tu veux.

Ils se levèrent tous les deux et lorsqu'ils quittèrent le salon, Blay avait l'impression d'avoir laissé son coeur sur le canapé.


	2. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE II

Qhuinn se matérialisa dans le hall de l'entrée, après que Blay ait raccompagné sa salope de cousin à la porte. Un sourire démoniaque avait fleuri sur ses lèvres quand il avait entendu Blay refuser la partie de sexe que Saxton lui avait proposé. Il aurait pensé que son mâle allait accepter et qu'il allait entendre le bruit des ressors dans sa chambre, mais Blay avait refusé. Oh, il avait peut-être refusé la partie de baise que l'autre lui avait proposée, mais il savait d'avance qu'il ne refuserait pas celle qu'il allait lui imposer. Même si ça lui faisait mal de savoir que l'autre allait revenir après la patrouille pour coucher avec Blay. Mais, au moins, il l'aurait eut avant qu'il ne s'envoie en l'air avec Saxton.

Il le suivit le plus discrètement possible, à bonne distance. Tous ses sens étaient focalisés sur le putain de cul qui se trouvait devant lui. Ce cul qu'il allait bientôt avoir. Putain ! Allait-il vraiment faire ce qu'il avait en tête ? _« Oui, oui tu vas le faire, nous en avons envie tout les deux »_, lui dit sa conscience. _« Nous le voulons. Prends-le, mais ne foire pas tout, comme tu as l'habitude de faire »_.

Mais alors qu'il pensait avoir été discret dans sa petite filature de prédateur sexuel, Blay se retourna et le foudroya du regard. Bordel ! Il était en colère contre lui, mais il le regardait. Il le regardait pour la première fois depuis plus de trois mois. Il en aurait pleuré de joie, si la voix cassante de Blay n'avait pas balancé :

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis ? lui demanda-t-il.

Qhuinn se figea un court instant. Putain, même si se n'était pas se qu'il avait espéré, entendre de nouveau sa voix était comme un doux nectar. Une douce musique à ses oreilles.

— Tu va me répondre, au faut-il que je te foute mon poing sur la gueule pour te faire cracher le morceau ?

Qhuinn sentit sa peau le picoter. Non, il ne devait pas laisser sa fragrance de mâle dédié exploser dans le couloir. Pas encore. Et surtout pas maintenant. Il vit soudain Blay écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Il avait du voir son regard s'assombrir sous le coup du désir. Avant même que Blay ne puisse dire quelque chose ou faire le moindre geste, Qhuinn s'était approché de lui, l'avait saisis par le bras et avait ouvert la porte de la chambre du rouquin. Il s'en foutait royalement que l'autre pute les entende. Mais il prendrait Blay et lui ferait crier son nom. Il allait s'en assurer.

A peine arrivés dans la chambre, Qhuinn s'en prit déjà à la ceinture et commença à déboutonner le pantalon de son costume gris perle.

— Je... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Blay quand il vit son pyrocant s'attaquer

à sa chemise.

Qhuinn posa ses lèvres sur celles de Blay et lui suça la langue, avant de s'écarter et de le regarder. Puis il laissa son regard descendre et contempla le torse qu'il venait de dénuder et Blay dût déglutir à deux reprises. Il vit Blay porter les mains à son jean noir et déboutonner à son tour ledit pantalon, le faisant tomber sur ses chevilles avec son boxer. Qhuinn s'en débarrassa Blay le prit par surprise avec sa réaction. Il venait d'attraper sa queue, s'était mis à genoux devant lui et s'était mis à le sucer.

Qhuinn s'appuya ses deux mains sur le mur pour éviter de s'effondrer et commença à gémir.

— Putain Blay, c'est si bon ! J'ai envie de toi… J'ai envie de toi à en crever…

Il lui fit lever les yeux vers lui et le regarda longuement. Bon sang ! Blay était magnifique. "SON" mâle était magnifique. Mais là, il fallait qu'il s'arrête. S'il devait jouir, il le ferait en lui. Il se pencha, l'agrippa par les épaules le releva à sa hauteur.

— Je veux jouir en toi.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il le plaqua contre le mur et le regarda à nouveau. Puis, lentement, délibérément, il fit glisser ses mains sur son torse, son ventre et s'arrêta sur son boxer. D'un mouvement rapide et un peu brutal, il le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il l'embrassa avidement tout en l'enlaçant et laissa ses mains glisser le long de son dos puissant pour venir se refermer dans une poigne de fer sur son cul rebondi. Il sourit quand un hoquet s'échappa de la bouche de Blay pour venir mourir dans la sienne. Et sans attendre, il le souleva et le plaqua plus étroitement entre le mur et lui. Blay s'agrippa des deux mains à sa nuque et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille puissante. Blay put sentir sa queue dressée lui caresser la raie. Qhuinn bougea doucement en essayant de trouver son entrée. Lorsqu'il la trouva enfin, Blay ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

Qhuinn recula légèrement la tête et, tout en plongeant ses yeux dépareillés dans ceux de Blay, il se mit à le descendre vers le bas pour l'empaler sur sa queue. Blay se sentit brutalement écartelé, mais l'intensité était merveilleuse et son corps tout entier réagit avec délectation à cette violente intrusion.

— Bordel !

Il ne pouvait rien dire d'autre. Il ne pouvait pas parler, c'était impossible. Pas avec la queue de Qhuinn plantée en lui. Il l'avait plaqué plus étroitement encore contre le mur en maintenant ses jambes avec ses bras. L'effort le faisait légèrement transpirer, car une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son corps. Il l'abaissa sur lui à la force puissante de ses bras, tout en usant de ses puissantes cuisses pour aller et venir en lui.

Sa queue se frottait dans le même temps contre le ventre dur, accentuant son excitation. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, sa sueur. Leurs gémissements constants emplissaient la chambre. C'était

divin.

Les frottements incessants de la queue de Qhuinn en lui, sans aucun lubrifiant, provoquaient un savant mélange de souffrance et de plaisir mêlés. Même s'il avait plusieurs fois fait l'amour avec Saxton, jamais la pénétration n'avait été aussi brutale : il entrait toujours en lui avec douceur, mais ça, c'était ce qu'il voulait avec Qhuinn. De la brutalité. Car ainsi, c'était le paradis. Il pouvait sentir son corps se crisper à chaque coup de reins.

Qhuinn releva la tête et le regarda avec attention. Blay était totalement à sa merci, mais avait besoin de jouir maintenant. Il le voyait tenter de reprendre son souffle, mais sa frustration était telle qu'il se cogna violemment l'arrière de la tête contre le mur, tout en exposant son cou et la veine qui palpitait ardemment. Et Qhuinn lui asséna ses deux coups de grâce. Sa fragrance de mâle dédié explosa alors qu'il plantait ses dents dans son cou.

— Qhuinn ! cria Blay.

Il gémit en s'autorisant enfin à jouir et que sa fragrance de mâle dédié explosait involontairement pour aller rejoindre celle de son amant. Il sentit Qhuinn lui emboiter le pas et jouir à son tour, au plus profond de lui.

Qhuinn s'effondra contre lui et posa son front contre celui de Blay alors que celui-ci lui caressait amoureusement le dos et lui murmurait des mots d'amour contre ses lèvres.

Il se raidit en entendant les mots que Blay venait de lui dire. Il se retira de Blay, le remit sur ses pieds malgré son vacillement. Il ramassa ses vêtements, enfila son boxer et, sans un regard en arrière, quitta le chambre.

"_Tu n'es qu'un sombre imbécile_", crut-il entendre quand il referma la porte derrière lui.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE III

Blay n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui s'était passé entre Qhuinn et lui. Putain ! Avait-il vraiment laissé Qhuinn le prendre contre le mur de sa chambre alors qu'il venait de se refuser à Saxton ? « _Oui »_, lui dit sa conscience avec un petit sourire. « _Oui, tu l'as laissé te la mettre et tu as aimé ça. Tu as aimé qu'il te prenne de cette manière, car c'est comme ça que tu as toujours voulu être pris. Par LUI. Et par lui seul »_. Certes, il avait aimé ce que Qhuinn lui avait fait, c'était même au-delà de tout se qu'il avait pu imaginer. Mais alors le comportement qu'il avait eu après l'avait totalement refroidi. Il s'était simplement contenté de remettre ses vêtements et de quitter la chambre. Le laissant totalement sidéré sur place.

Il sentit une flambée de rage s'emparer de lui. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Pas de problème ! Pour le faire craquer, il se montrerait de nouveau avec Saxton à tous les instants. Il demanderait même à Wrath de lui allouer une chambre au manoir. Il remettrait la chevalière que le vampire blond lui avait offerte. Oh oui, il allait faire craquer Qhuinn ! Mais comment allait-il réagir ? Après tout, son pyrocant était un impulsif. Il pouvait très bien lui faire l'amour de nouveau, comme il pouvait très bien péter un câble et faire une connerie aussi grosse qu'une maison. Il le connaissait bien assez pour savoir tout ce que Qhuinn pouvait faire.

— Blay ? Mec, est-ce que tu es sûr que ça va ? lui demanda soudainement Phury.

Il sortit de ses pensées et regarda le Primâle.

— Oui, je vais bien. Pourquoi cette question ?

Zsadist sourit froidement.

— Par ce que tu t'es mis à grogner. Et je suppose que cela à encore à voir avec Qhuinn.

Blay se sentit rougir d'un seul coup. Putain ! Il était donc un livre ouvert ou quoi ? Non, mais il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse attention à ses réactions, car à force, ça devenait gênant de se faire griller ainsi.

— Oui, c'est encore à cause de Qhuinn.

Zsadist lui posa une main sur l'épaule. C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait un geste de ce genre envers l'un de ses congénères.

— Il serait temps que tous les deux mettiez les points sur les « i ». Car, il y en a marre de voir vos sales gueules de déterrés. Si ce n'est pas toi, c'est Qhuinn.

Blay fronça les sourcils.

— J'en ai marre de faire le premier pas. Qhuinn connait les sentiments que j'ai pour lui, mais il ne veut pas les accepter. J'y peux quelque chose moi ?

— Et si tu arrêtais de te pendre au bras de l'avocat ? Peut-être qu'il te dirait qu'il t'aime.

Hein… quoi ? Il fallait encore que ce soit lui qui fasse des concessions. Et puis quoi encore ? Il en avait marre. Il avait fait le premier pas, maintenant, c'était à Qhuinn de faire le suivant. C'était à lui de décider s'il le voulait auprès de lui ou non. Alors qu'il allait répondre à Zsadist, une forte odeur de talc se fit sentir non loin d'eux. Super ! Un peu d'action ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Ils prirent la première rue qui se trouvait sur leur droite. Ils étaient là, six lessers. Deux d'entre eux traînaient une civile par les cheveux. Elle se débattait comme un beau diable, mais visiblement cela ne les dérangeait pas.

L'un d'eux dit :

— Et si on s'amusait un peu avec elle ?

— Non, il la faut intacte pour le maître.

Blay sauta sur le dos d'un des lessers et effectua une torsion en lui maintenant la tête et les épaules. Le tueur devint fou de rage et pivota pour tenter d'attraper Blay. Voyant qu'il n'y parviendrait pas, il se projeta violemment en arrière contre le mur en brique d'un vieux bâtiment.

Malgré la douleur qui lui martelait le dos, Blay ne lâcha pas prise, son avant-bras plaqué sur l'oesophage du lesser, son autre main lui tirant le poignet en arrière. Il s'assura d'un rapide coup d'oeil où en étaient Zsadist et Phury. Les deux vampires jumeaux venaient de se débarrasser de deux lessers. Il enroula les jambes autour des hanches de l'ennemi pour avoir une bien meilleure prise et croisa les chevilles. Puis il serra les cuisses autant qu'il le pouvait.

Et c'est là qu'il reçut une balle en pleine cuisse. Une balle venue de nulle part. Il sentit son étreinte se relâcher autour du lesser et il glissa jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve le cul sur le sol. Le lesser se retourna lentement vers lui avec un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. Il allait apporter le coup de grâce à ce putain de vampire qui avait osé interrompre leur petite affaire.

— Tu vas mourir.

Mais il ne put en dire davantage, car une dague venait de séparer sa tête de son corps. Zsadist était venu à son aide. Putain, il avait vraiment cru sa dernière heure arrivée.

— Ça va ? Lui demanda le vampire.

— Oui. J'ai juste une balle dans la cuisse.

Zsadist inspecta les alentours. Son instinct lui soufflait que Blay était la cible. On avait voulu tuer Blay. Quelqu'un avait voulu tuer le vampire, ou tout simplement le blesser. Mais pourquoi ?

Phury s'approcha de son jumeau.

— Passe-moi ton téléphone que je prévienne Butch et Rhage.

Zsadist tendit le portable et s'agenouilla pour apporter les premiers secours à Blay. Encore une chance, la balle était ressortie. Mais le gamin allait certainement rester quelques jours en repos forcé.

— Butch, c'est moi Phury, on rentre.

— _Qui est blessé ? _

— Blay, il vient de se prendre une balle dans la cuisse. C'est terminé pour ce soir.

Puis Phury dut écarter le téléphone de son oreille car un long cri de rage et de douleur résonna. « _Qhuinn _», pensa-t-il. Butch avait du dire à Qhuinn et Rhage que c'était Blay qui avait été blessé.

Et il comprenait parfaitement la réaction du jeune vampire.

Qui aimerait apprendre que le mâle que vous aimiez était blessé ? Personne.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE IV

_Le lendemain soir. _

Qhuinn s'assura que personne n'était dans la salle d'entraînement. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était vide de tout occupant, il la traversa pour atteindre les vestiaires afin de se changer. Il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelque chose pour évacuer la rage et la colère qui commençaient à prendre possession de lui. Et tout ça grâce à qui ? Et bien aux deux tourtereaux qui roucoulaient en permanence dans le manoir. Pffffff ! Et il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur eux alors qu'il se rendait au dernier repas. Il s'était arrêté au milieu de l'escalier et ce qu'il avait vu, lui avait donné envie de vomir. Il avait même senti des hauts le coeur. Blay avait le bras passé autour de la taille de l'autre pute et souriait. Mais le pire avait été quand Sax l'avait arrêté et qu'il l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche au beau milieu du hall. Comme s'il avait su qu'il était en train de les regarder. Et peut-être était-ce le cas. Il avait alors dévalé les marches aussi vite que le lui permettait ses jambes et avec un tel boucan que Blay et Sax s'étaient écartés l'un de l'autre pour le regarder. Il avait donc bifurqué et s'était dirigé ici pour ne plus les voir. Il dégagea son tee-shirt noir de son pantalon, l'ôta d'un geste vif pour le laisser tomber à même le sol. Il ôta rageusement ces New Rocks et enleva son jean qui alla rejoindre le tee-shirt. Il enfila rapidement son short noir et ses baskets Nike noires. Puis il rejoignit la salle.

Elle était toujours vide.

Il s'échauffa pendant quelques minutes. Fit craquer ses vertèbres et commença à se défouler sur le punching-ball, qu'il imagina être sa salope de cousin. Il se défoula ainsi sans qu'il ne voie l'heure passer. Ses jointures lui faisaient un mal de chien, mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. La douleur calmait sa rage et sa colère. D'abord à cause de ce qu'il avait vu, et du fait que Blay n'avait pas voulu le voir quand il était venu prendre de ses nouvelles. Et il en avait grand besoin.

Après ce qu'il pensait être des heures, il décida de retourner au manoir. Il était assez calme pour y revenir. Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les douches, il revit devant ses yeux le baiser langoureux que Blay et Saxton avaient échangé. Putain ! Mais pourquoi le roi avait-il accepté que sa pute de cousin vienne habiter au manoir ? D'accord, il travaillait pour lui, mais était-il obligé de lui allouer une chambre au manoir ? Il aurait très bien pu continuer à habiter dans son appartement dans le centre de Caldwell. « _Ouais, et tu n'aurais plus revu Blay »_, lui souffla se conscience. « _Il serait parti et tu ne l'aurais plus revu, à part pour les patrouilles »_. Mais non, le roi lui avait donné la chambre qui se trouvait juste devant celle de Blay. SON Blay. « _A MOI. Il est rien qu'à moi. A MOI et à personne d'autre »_, lui répondit hargneusement sa conscience alors que sa fragrance de mâle dédié explosait par tous les pores de sa peau.

Il sentit le serpent de la rage ramper dans ses entrailles et reprendre possession de lui à une vitesse grand V. Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre les sacs de frappe. Son poing s'abattit violemment sur le mur en face de lui. Suivit du deuxième. Et il commença à frapper le mur en béton de ses poings. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite. Il sentit les répercussions des coups dans tout son corps. Et plus il frappait, plus il sentait la chair de ses doigts céder sous les coups. Le sang commença à dégouliner de ses blessures, maculant le sol et le mur par la même occasion.

Ses poings se firent de plus en plus rapides et violents, alors que des grognements de rage se mettaient à quitter sa gorge. Et à chaque grognement, un nouveau coup. Puis il s'effondra à genoux. Il redressa son buste, bascula la tête en arrière et se mit à hurler à pleins poumons dans la salle d'entraînement. A crier sa rage et sa colère. Mais surtout, il criait sa peine et son immense douleur.

De l'autre côté de la porte de la salle d'entraînement, Butch était adossé au mur. Depuis une demi-heure qu'il était là, à attendre que Qhuinn ait fini de se défouler. Lorsqu'il ne l'avait pas vu au dernier repas, mais qu'il avait vu Blay et Saxton, il avait compris que le gamin ne serait pas présent. Il avait donc demandé à Fritz de lui mettre de la nourriture de côté et il irait l'apporter à Qhuinn. Mais quand il était arrivé et qu'il avait entendu les gémissements du môme, il était resté à l'extérieur. Mais là, l'entendre hurler comme un dément lui fendit littéralement le coeur. Blay savait-il la douleur qu'il occasionnait à son pote ? Bon c'est sur, Qhuinn était un parfait connard sans coeur. Qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, mais merde à la fin ! Il avait souffert du manque d'affection de sa propre famille. Il était bien placé pour le savoir, il vivait avec le même crétin à la Piaule. Qhuinn était exactement le portrait craché de Vishous. Ils auraient très bien pu être père et fils tellement ils se ressemblaient mentalement. Deux écorchés vifs qui avaient besoin de se sentir soutenus et aimés malgré leurs différences, leurs particularités physiques et leurs défauts. Il fallait être patient pour les voir changer. Même si c'était un tout petit peu. Lui-même avait été patient avec Vishous. Et à force de patience, ils avaient finit par être ensemble tous les deux. Bon, ils n'auraient pas le droit à une union digne de ce nom, mais le plus important était qu'ils étaient ensemble. Alors voir Qhuinn dans cet état là, lui faisait le plus grand mal. Il se revoyait lui-même presque un an plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il n'entendit plus que des pleurs provenant de la salle, il s'obligea enfin à bouger. Il ouvrit lentement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce avant de se figer sur le pas de la porte. Putain... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Le mur qui donnait sur les douches était maculé de sang. Bordel, Qhuinn n'était quand même pas arrivé à la pire des extrémités quand même ? Il n'avait pas commis

l'irréparable et ne s'était ainsi pas condamné, si ? Il se précipita en courant et tomba à genoux devant le gamin. Son regard se posa sur les mains écorchées que Qhuinn maintenait contre son torse nu. Il avait frappé le mur de ses poings. Il avait simplement frappé le mur de ses poings nus. Il s'en était fait exploser les jointures. Si ça se trouvait, il s'était peut-être brisé les os des mains. Elles n'étaient plus qu'une masse de chair sanguinolente.

— Qhuinn, mais qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ? Pourquoi avoir fais ça ?

Il vit les larges épaules de Qhuinn secouées pas des sanglots qu'il ne pouvait visiblement pas contenir. Et soudain, il leva le visage vers lui et ses prunelles dépareillées plongèrent dans les siennes. Son coeur se serra d'un seul coup. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait le gamin qu'il le voyait de cet état. Disparu le gamin dur à cuire qui se foutait de tout et de tout le monde. Là, il avait un Qhuinn totalement anéanti. Brisé pour ainsi dire. Bordel ! Il devait donc vraiment être amoureux de Blay. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne le lui disait pas.

Avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait, Qhuinn laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps et s'effondra contre lui. Le visage enfoui contre son épaule. Putain, le gamin devait vraiment être au fond du gouffre ! Car jamais, non jamais, il ne s'était effondré de la sorte. A part la fois où Blay avait été blessé. Là aussi, il avait pété un plomb. Mais Blay avait refusé qu'il entre dans sa chambre à la clinique de la Confrérie. Il n'avait accepté que les visites de Saxton. Cette petite merde qui avait osé faire les yeux doux à Vishous. Il comprenait pourquoi Qhuinn ne l'aimait pas, car lui non plus ne pouvait pas le piffrer. Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui ne lui plaisait guère. Il posa la main sur la large nuque et le maintint contre lui. Dans l'étau de ses bras.

— Je l'ai perdu, Butch. J'ai perdu Blay pour toujours.

— Qu'est-ce-qui te fait dire ça ? lui demanda calmement Butch.

Autre sanglot. Il devait le faire parler. Qhuinn devait évacuer toute la merde qui lui rongeait le coeur. C'était le meilleur moyen pour lui de remonter la pente. Et Dieu seul savait qu'il en avait besoin.

— Parce qu'il ne me regarde plus. Il ne m'adresse plus la parole. Et pire que tout, il porte à nouveau fièrement cette putain de chevalière que Saxton lui à offerte.

Butch dut reconnaître que Qhuinn n'avait pas tort. Blay ne le regardait plus comme il le faisait avant. Ne lui parlait plus, même pour lui dire bonjour. Pour tout dire, il le regardait de façon hautaine. Comme s'il voulait lui dire qu'il avait enfin trouvé un mec à sa hauteur en la personne de Saxton. Pour tout dire, il avait carrément changé. Bon, certes, il avait toujours été classe sur lui, mais là, il donnait l'impression qu'il jouait un rôle qui ne lui convenait pas. Eh oui, il avait effectivement aperçu la chevalière que Blay portait en permanence. Blay avait-il définitivement fait une croix sur Qhuinn ? Non, c'était totalement impossible. Ridicule même ! Blay était amoureux fou de Qhuinn. Et d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, il était amoureux du brun avant même qu'ils ne

passent leurs transitions. Un amour aussi long et aussi fort que celui que ressentait Blay ne pouvait pas s'arrêter d'un seul coup. Pas du jour au lendemain. Et certainement pas comme ça.

Ce furent les paroles qui suivirent qui le tirèrent de ses pensées, et surtout qui le figèrent sur place.

— Je l'aime. J'aime Blay comme un fou. Au-delà de tout ce que tu peux imaginer. Je me suis voilé la face depuis trop longtemps. C'est lui Butch. Ça a toujours été lui et se sera toujours lui parce que... parce que j'ai couché avec lui pas plus tard qu'hier et que... et que je me suis dédié à lui.

Butch regarda droit devant lui et son regard plongea dans les yeux diamant de son compagnon. La scène qu'il présentait en tenant Qhuinn dans ses bras ne lui plaisait visiblement pas. Mais quand Qhuinn avait avoué son amour pour Blay, ses traits virils et parfaits s'étaient détendus d'un seul coup. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi le gamin était dans cet état depuis ces trois derniers mois. Il comprenait aussi ce que signifiait pour un mâle dédié de ne pas être auprès de celui qu'il aimait. Il n'avait goût à rien. Bon sang ! Il n'imaginait même pas la réaction de Vishous s'il venait à mourir. Tout comme il n'imaginait pas sa propre réaction.

— Tu oublies une chose. Tu as accepté de servir Layla lors de ses chaleurs, lui dit Butch.

— Je t'en prie, ne m'en parle pas. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai envie de vomir. Je m'en veux d'avoir fait souffrir Blay ce soir-là. Je m'en veux qu'il ait baisé avec Saxton et que je n'aie pas eu l'honneur d'être son premier. Et je m'en veux pour tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite entre nous. Pour le comportement horrible que j'ai eu après lui avoir fait l'amour. Et rien que pour ça, je m'en voudrai toute ma vie.

Putain ! Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Qhuinn aurait voulu être le premier de Blay.

— Alors tu dois parler à Blay, lui dit Butch. Il faut que tu lui parles. Et le plus vite possible. Tu es en train de le perdre, mais tu es en train de te détruire au passage. Tu te fais du mal et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu risques de ne pas remonter la pente. Non seulement lors des patrouilles tu mets la vie des autres en danger, mais également la tienne. Allez, maintenant, je vais t'aider à te relever et je vais t'emmener voir Manny pour qu'il te soigne.

— Non, pas Manny.

— Qhuinn, tu dois aller le voir. Tes mains sont en piteux état et tu as perdu pas mal de sang.

— Non, je veux retourner dans ma chambre.

— D'accord, si tu y tiens.

Vishous fit un pas dans leur direction, mais Butch lui fit un bref signe de tête. Il allait s'occuper de Qhuinn. Après tout, il le faisait bien pour son mâle. Il releva tant bien que mal le jeune vampire. Putain, c'est qu'il était lourd le mec !

Le chemin du retour jusqu'au manoir fut très long pour les trois vampires. Vishous les suivait au cas où Butch faiblirait sous le poids du brun. A plusieurs reprises, il manqua d'intervenir

quand Qhuinn affaiblis par la perte de sang et la fatigue, vacillait sur ses jambes. Mais arrivé devant la porte, il dut venir en aide à Butch. Sans même savoir ce qui lui prenait, il porta Qhuinn dans ses bras, alors que son visage tombait contre son épaule. Sous le regard écarquillé de son mâle. Ben ouais, c'était la première fois (à part avec lui) qu'il prenait quelqu'un d'autre dans ses bras. Mais c'était Qhuinn. Parce qu'il savait que Vishous aimait beaucoup le gamin.

— Tu m'ouvres la porte, Nallum ? lui demanda Vishous. Le gamin pèse une tonne.

— Oui, de suite.

Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent enfin dans le manoir, ils tombèrent sur la seule personne que Qhuinn ne désirait pas voir pour le moment. Blay. Quand celui-ci le vit dans les bras de Vishous, presque inconscient, la surprise se peignit sur son visage. Mais quand il posa les yeux sur les mains abîmées de son pyrocant, il écarquilla les yeux. « _Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? _». Il descendit les quelques marches qu'il avait monté et alla toucher Qhuinn, quand celui-ci se déroba à son contact.

Vishous baissa les yeux et le regarda de ses prunelles de diamant. Un regard un peu froid. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Qhuinn s'était plutôt très mal comporté avec lui. Il lui avait fait espérer des choses pour le rejeter ensuite. Et il n'avait pas dû arranger la situation s'il avait vraiment fait l'amour avec Blay. Mais Blay en ce moment ne faisait pas mieux. Pas pire, mais pas mieux. Il s'affichait publiquement, sept jours sur sept, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec l'autre abruti d'avocat. Pourtant, le rouquin était intelligent. Il savait qu'un mec comme Qhuinn avait besoin de s'accepter tel qu'il était. De prendre conscience de ses sentiments. Ce qu'il venait de faire, pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques minutes. Il devait se construire une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle identité. Et cela ne se faisait pas en trois mois. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il avait vécu la même chose avec Butch. Il avait mis du temps à se rendre compte de ses sentiments, et c'est quand il avait manqué de le perdre, qu'il en avait pris conscience. Alors non, pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas le féliciter.

Qhuinn sut qu'il venait de blesser une fois de plus Blay. Il le voyait à la soudaine tristesse qui voila son regard. Et voilà, il avait fallu qu'il soit blessé pour qu'il lui accorde de l'attention. Mais se faire toucher par lui était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne voulait pas se faire toucher par les mains qui avaient caressé Saxton une heure plus tôt. C'était vraiment au-dessus de ses forces. Et puis la rage était toujours présente. Tapie, mais toujours présente au fond de lui et prête à morde de nouveau. Prête à éclater une nouvelle fois.

Puis Vishous monta l'escalier pour le mener à sa chambre. Un peu de solitude pour réfléchir était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire.

Et par-dessus l'épaule de Vishous, il croisa le regard bleu de Blay.

Il crut y voir des larmes se former.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE V

_Deux jours plus tard. _

Il était dégoûté. Wrath l'avait contraint à rester au manoir après son pétage de plomb dans la salle d'entraînement. Manny avait refusé de lui donner le feu vert pour qu'il aille en patrouille car ses mains n'avaient pas encore retrouvé leur aspect malgré le sang qu'une Élue lui avait donné pour cicatriser. A croire que la Vierge Scribe ne voulait pas qu'il guérisse. Et le voici confiné dans le manoir jusqu'à leur retour. Mais ce n'était pas ça le pire. Non. Il avait ordonné à Blay de rester également au manoir pour le surveiller. Comme si il avait besoin d'une baby-sitter. Et surtout Blay. Il le désirait comme un malade, et celui-ci était renfermé dans sa chambre pour éviter tout contact avec lui. Tu parles d'une soirée ! Autrefois, ils l'auraient passée à jouer à des jeux vidéo, ou ils seraient sortis au ZéroZum. Ils auraient levé des filles pour lui et Blay aurait levé des mecs, mais non.

Il quitta sa chambre et descendit l'escalier pour se rendre dans la salle à manger. Il avait demandé à Fritz de préparer quelque chose à manger. Le doggen lui avait demandé s'il prenait le repas dans sa chambre, mais il lui avait répondu qu'il le mangerait en bas. Mais soudain, au moment de franchir le seuil de la salle à manger, il se figea d'un seul coup. Putain ! Blay n'était pas dans sa chambre comme il le pensait. Que devait-il faire ? Lui parler. Lui dire qu'il pouvait retourner dans sa chambre. Alors il se contenta de dire :

— Euh... Bonsoir Blay.

Il le vit se raidir dans sa chaise, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il lui accorda le moindre regard et encore moins lui retourna son « bonsoir ». Putain, il n'aimait pas le voir si silencieux. Mais bon, il avait des circonstances atténuantes. Il l'avait pris contre le mur de sa chambre et il l'avait laissé tomber comme une vieille chaussette dont on n'avait plus utilité. De plus, il avait osé se pointer à la clinique pour demander de ses nouvelles alors qu'il l'avait rejeté. Donc forcément, c'était normal que Blay ne lui parle pas. Et pour couronner le tout, Fritz avait mit leurs assiettes l'une en face de l'autre. Donc voilà, il allait devoir manger en face de Blay et cela allait être une véritable torture. Car lui, il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de le dévorer du regard, et Blay ne ferait absolument rien. Il s'assit en face de lui, sans un mot. Rien. Il se contenta simplement de le regarder comme il le faisait tout le temps.

Blay n'osa pas lever les yeux des gravures de la table en chêne qui le séparait de Qhuinn, il se contentait de suivre les dessins du bout des doigts, espérant calmer la nervosité qui le prenait.

C'était la première fois depuis se qui s'était passé dans sa chambre qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul à seul avec son pyrocant, et ça le rendait quelque peu... nerveux. Puis d'un seul coup, la main de Qhuinn se posa sur la sienne, l'immobilisant un moment. Ensuite, il entremêla ses doigts aux siens et lui caressa le dos de la main de son pouce. Blay fut surpris. C'était la première fois que Qhuinn faisait un geste de ce genre, et il put voir les jointures encore légèrement abîmées. Il l'entendit pousser un soupir et d'un léger mouvement de la main dans sa direction, il l'obligea à se lever de sa chaise et à se pencher au-dessus de la table. Il se pencha ensuite vers lui pour l'embrasser très lentement, suavement faisant fondre le roux, alors qu'un gémissement se formait dans sa gorge.

Qhuinn passa alors la main derrière sa tête, la verrouilla sur sa nuque et l'obligea à se pencher un peu plus vers lui, sans jamais rompre le contact de leurs lèvres. Gêné par le rebord de la table qui lui mordait atrocement le bas-ventre, Blay grimpa sur la table et s'accrocha aux épaules de Qhuinn, se retrouva assis sur ladite table, ses jambes s'enroulant malgré lui autour de celles de son pyrocant penché sur lui. Pour la première fois, Blay mit tous ce qui s'était passé entre eux de côté. Leurs différents. Seul ce moment comptait à ces yeux. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

Le baiser continua, devenant de plus en plus passionné, jusqu'à ce que Blay doive le rompre pour reprendre son souffle. Il haleta, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux mi-clos par la passion qui commençait à s'éveiller en lui. Non, qui devenait plus forte. Il offrit son cou à Qhuinn qui en profita pour le couvrir de baisers jusqu'à la naissance de son épaule où il mordilla délicatement le point qui visiblement faisait gémir Blay. Pendant ce temps, les mains de Qhuinn s'étaient glissées sous le tee-shirt de son mâle. Ses mains provoquaient des caresses électriques sur son torse.

Il gémissait maintenant presque en continu, le souffle court, il dut fermer les yeux quand les doigts habiles se saisirent d'un bouton rosé qui ornait sa poitrine pour le réveiller avec de légers pincements. Il était toujours accroché aux épaules de Qhuinn et tenta de bouger ses hanches pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il avait besoin de sentir ce corps puissant, il voulait lui aussi toucher sa peau fine et douce mais n'osa pas aller jusqu'au bout de son mouvement. Mais cette tentative n'était pas passé inaperçue et Qhuinn en profita pour redresser Blay et lui enlever son tee-shirt. Il recula pour observer la scène : Blay, torse nu, jambes écartées, le souffle court, le pantalon légèrement étroit, les lèvres abîmées par l'intensité du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, les yeux brillants qui le regardait avec gourmandise, ce spectacle valait tout l'or du monde et excita encore plus Qhuinn. Par la Sainte Vierge, cette scène était superbe ! Il donnerait tout pour voir et revoir ce même regard se poser sur lui tous les jours. Blay était si sensuel, si parfait, si... tout quoi !

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Cette bouche sensuelle sur laquelle il avait si souvent fantasmé avant de pouvoir la goûter, était le meilleur des desserts pour lui. Pendant qu'il tenait fermement Blay par la nuque, son autre main se glissa sur son pantalon, commençant à l'ouvrir et à le faire glisser le long de ses hanches. La bonne volonté de Blay pour l'aider augmenta

encore son désir, il caressa les fesses fermes, puis se saisit de sa queue qu'il sentit durcir encore plus à son contact. Blay ondula contre lui, gémissant dans sa bouche.

Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de Blay et partit à la découverte de ce corps offert à lui. Sa bouche descendit sur son cou qu'il lécha, embrassa. Puis ce fut sa langue qui prit le relais. Passant sur les tétons dressés, les titillant, les mordillant, alors que son pyrocant se cambrait à sa rencontre. Il descendit encore avant de marquer une pose sur ses abdos qu'il entreprit de dessiner un à un, avant de reprendre sa route pour atteindre un but précis.

Lorsque Blay sentit le souffle chaud de Qhuinn sur sa queue, il faillit perdre la tête. Bordel ! Mais il attendait quoi pour le prendre dans sa bouche ? Qu'il fasse une crise cardiaque sur la table ? Il était à deux doigts de le supplier quand la bouche chaude et humide de Qhuinn se referma autour de lui.

— Sainte Vierge ! cria-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière et en se cognant contre le bois.

C'était le paradis. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il voulut aller à sa rencontre, mais une main ferme se posa sur son ventre pour le maintenir en place. Sa langue le caressa et soudain, il sentit la pression de son piercing sur la fente de son gland. Bordel, tout mais pas ça ! Car il avait rêvé de cette caresse sur sa queue depuis tellement longtemps. Et aujourd'hui, Qhuinn la lui offrait. Puis Qhuinn reprit ses succions. De plus en plus vite et surtout, de plus en plus provocatrices. S'il continuait ainsi, il ne tarderait pas à venir. Puis il mit fin à la torture de sa langue, de sa bouche et de son piercing. Une minute de plus, et il aurait joui dans sa bouche.

Qhuinn n'y tint plus. Il glissa un doigt, au milieu de cet anneau musculaire si chaud et si accueillant pour commencer à le préparer. Lorsqu'il toucha son point sensible, Blay poussa un gémissement plus puissant, se cambrant en arrière pour se rallonger sur la table. Qhuinn rajouta un autre doigt, cisaillant rapidement les muscles et stimulant régulièrement la prostate du roux pour le distraire de la sensation brutale qu'il ressentirait bientôt. Blay était si beau perdu dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Qhuinn ne pouvait plus attendre, il ouvrit son pantalon et attrapa les hanches de Blay, il les souleva pour se positionner entre ses fesses musclées. Il put le sentir avancer son bassin, comme pressé d'être empalé et décida de lui donner satisfaction en le pénétrant d'un long mouvement souple. Par la Vierge, que ce fourreau chaud et sensuel ressemblait au paradis !

Il dut reprendre son souffle et se repencha sur Blay pour l'embrasser passionnément. Les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, Blay commença à bouger un peu, incitant Qhuinn à entamer des mouvements, le faisant presque ressortir du corps qu'il tenait sous lui. Malgré son contrôle, c'était une véritable torture, il aurait voulu faire durer ces instants mais il comprit qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il reposa Blay sur la table et accéléra enfin le rythme pendant que, d'une main, il formait un fourreau autour de la queue de Blay, lui caressant sa virilité de plus en plus intensément. Les deux vampires ne tinrent pas longtemps, trop frustrés par leur séparation. Blay fut le premier à

se libérer dans un cri étouffé, il inonda son abdomen et la main de Qhuinn qui éjacula enfin au plus profond de Blay en spasmes violents. Il se retrouva appuyé sur les coudes de part et d'autre de Blay, haletant péniblement. Quand il reprit son souffle, il embrassa son pyrocant sensuellement, puis il tendit sa main à Blay pour qu'il nettoie les doigts, ce que fit Blay en les prenants un à un dans sa bouche, les enroulant de sa langue très lentement, les yeux alourdis de langueur provoquée par la rémanence de son orgasme. Qhuinn dut détourner les yeux de son roux rapidement, l'érotisme de la situation réveillant presque automatiquement son érection. S'il ne quittait pas très vite Blay, il n'allait pas pouvoir le quitter, et Fritz risquait de les surprendre. Il se redressa et vérifia ses vêtements avant de les rajuster.

C'est le regard fuyant qu'il dit à Blay.

— Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je... oublie ce qui vient de se passer !

— Je te demande pardon ? lui dit Blay.

— Tu m'as très bien entendu. Oublie ce que nous venons...

Mais il en put en dire davantage, car il venait de recevoir le poing de Blay en pleine figure et il se retrouva le cul sur le sol. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regarde brûlant de rage de Blay qui remettait ses vêtements en place.

— Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Qhuinn. Une triple buse, cria Blay. Tu n'as toujours rien compris. Il serait temps que tu ouvres les yeux. Tu diras à Fritz que tout compte fait, je prendrai mon repas dans ma chambre.

Puis avant que Qhuinn ne puisse dire le moindre mot, Blay quitta la salle à manger sans un regard en arrière. Ben voilà, il avait encore tout foiré ! Mais putain, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui dire cela, alors qu'il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait ?

« _Oui, tu es vraiment un imbécile »_, lui cria sa conscience, frustrée de ce qui venait de se passer. De ce qu'il venait de dire.

Il se releva, et sans perdre une minute, quitta la salle à manger pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE VI

Ce soir là, Qhuinn patrouillait avec Blay et Butch. Wrath avait voulu qu'ils soient avec un Frère pour leur nouvelle sortie. Mais Qhuinn savait qu'il avait demandé à Butch de les accompagner, car vu la froideur qui régnait entre les deux jeunes vampires, il ne voulait pas commettre la moindre imprudence. Ce qui, d'un autre côté, n'était pas plus mal, car s'il s'était retrouvé seul à seul avec Blay, il aurait finit par craquer et aurait pris le mâle contre le mur d'un bâtiment, envoyant valser dans les orties leur patrouille. Car depuis qu'il avait pris Blay sur la table, il ne pouvait plus dormir. Il pensait sans cesse au corps offert qui avait ployé sous le sien. Et il avait tout gâché en lui balançant qu'il était désolé et qu'il devait tout oublier. Il se demanda si Blay se branlait dans sa chambre en pensant à ce qui s'était passé. Parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait tout les soirs avant de partir en patrouille. Mais surtout, il avait finit par comprendre les paroles que Blay lui avait dites.

Blay l'avait laissé lui faire l'amour parce qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait toujours bien qu'il était avec Saxton. Il le voulait encore et toujours dans sa vie. Et lui, bien qu'il s'était enfin décidé à lui avouer ses sentiments et qu'il voulait faire de lui son hellren pour le restant de leurs jours, lui avait demandé de tout oublier. Une nouvelle fois...

Il poussa un soupir quand il regarda Blay marcher devant lui. Il devait le faire. Il le fallait. Pour la paix de son âme et pour enfin trouver le repos.

Prenant au pied de la lettre ce que Butch lui avait dit le soir où il s'était massacré les deux mains, Qhuinn se lança. Il devait en avoir le coeur net, même si ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit, ni l'heure. Mais il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

— Blay, il va falloir que l'on parle tous les deux, dit Qhuinn qui tenait juste derrière lui.

— Ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni l'heure déclara froidement Blay. Nous avons d'autre chose à faire que de parler. Parce que, en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai rien à te dire.

Dans son dos, il sentit le regard brûlant de Qhuinn. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de lui dire ça, aussi froidement ? Il n'avait jamais été comme ça avec son pyrocant. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble sur la table de la salle à manger, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, mais surtout, il ne savait plus où il en était. Ses sentiments se mélangeaient en lui. La rage, la douleur, l'amour, la culpabilité d'avoir trompé Saxton. Tout se qu'il ressentait pour Qhuinn se mélangeait en lui et il ne savait pas qui allait l'emporter.

Soudain, un coup de feu se fit entendre dans la nuit noire et Blay sentit le souffle de la balle le frôler, passer à quelques centimètres de son visage. Bordel ! S'il avait été un peu plus sur la gauche, il se la serait prise en pleine face. Rassuré, il se retourna pour regarder les autres et se figea d'un seul coup. Comme frappé par la foudre. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. Non. Tout mais certainement pas ça !

Qhuinn était immobile et regardait son torse. Son tee-shirt noir commença à s'imbiber de sang. Merde ! Avait-il vraiment pris une balle ? Il releva lentement son visage et plongea ses magnifiques yeux dépareillés dans les siens. Il n'y avait aucune douleur sur ses traits. Aucune surprise. Rien, à part une immense tristesse. Comme s'il savait quelque chose que Blay refusait d'accepter.

Et le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il tombait à genoux dans l'herbe humide, fut :

— Blay.

Puis sa lourde masse bascula en arrière et il s'effondra lourdement, dos à terre, sans faire le moindre geste pour se rattraper. Sans perdre une minute, Blay se précipita vers lui. Il lui souleva la tête avec douceur et la posa doucement sur ses genoux. D'une main, il lui caressa les cheveux, et de l'autre il entremêla ses doigts aux siens. Qhuinn ouvrit lentement les yeux et Blay reçut de plein fouet l'éclat de ses yeux. Bon sang ! Son regard commençait à se voiler de plus en plus. « _Non ! Non ! _» Cria sa conscience. Il n'était pas question que Qhuinn meurt. Pas avec tous ces non-dits qu'il y avait encore entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme... ça.

— Qhuinn, je t'en pris reste avec moi. Reste avec moi, mon amour.

Son regard se mit à briller pendant une fraction de seconde et un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres. Bon sang, qu'il était beau ! Il avait toujours été beau. Et même aux portes de la mort, il l'était encore.

— Je... Je suis... désolé. Pour tout. Je me suis comporté comme un connard sans coeur. Je t'ai fais du mal et je m'en veux.

Qhuinn déglutit avec difficulté. Du sang commença à couler au coin de sa bouche. Mais il avait besoin de lui dire. Il devait lui dire avant de partir. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues, alors qu'il savait la mort proche.

— Je t'aime Blay. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et je t'aimerai à jamais.

Lorsqu'il commença à fermer les yeux, Blay le secoua légèrement pour le maintenir éveillé.

— Qhuinn, ne fais pas le con ! Ne me fais pas ça, tu m'entends ? Je t'en prie, reste éveillé. Je veux que tes yeux restent concentrés sur moi. Allez, regarde-moi. Laisse-moi voir tes yeux.

Qhuinn souleva difficilement ses paupières.

— C'est bien Qhuinn. C'est bien.

— Suis fatigué. Tellement fatigué répondit Qhuinn.

— Chut. Garde tes forces. Garde-les pour survivre. Et quand tu te réveilleras, je serai à tes côtés. Je te promets d'être là, à ton chevet, lorsque tu te réveilleras. Je prendrai soin de toi pendant ta convalescence et après nous pourrons être ensemble, tous les deux.

— Ne m'oublie pas Blay, dit-il dans un souffle.

Blay demanda soudainement à Butch où étaient passés Rhage et Vishous, et il lui répondit qu'ils étaient partis chercher le Hummer et l'Escalade. Mais il fallait qu'ils fassent vite, car les battements du coeur de Qhuinn devenaient de plus en plus faibles. Erratiques.

— Blay, retourne sans attendre au manoir, lui dit Butch.

— Non, je reste avec lui.

Butch se passa une main sur le visage.

— Ne complique pas les choses.

— Non, hurla Blay alors que sa fragrance de mâle dédié explosait dans l'air nocturne.

Butch écarquilla les yeux. Bordel, il n'aurait jamais pensé un truc pareil. Le gamin venait de se dédier à Qhuinn. Il avait toujours cru qu'il s'était dédié à Saxton depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble. Manifestement, ce n'était pas le cas. Mais du fond de son esprit, il s'en doutait, il n'avait jamais senti les épices sombres flotter dans l'air quand il l'avait vu avec Saxton. Tout comme il avait été sûr que son amour pour Qhuinn n'était pas mort, comme il avait voulu s'en convaincre et le faire croire à tout le monde. Et Qhuinn, le savait-il ? Car s'il ne le savait pas, il ne pourrait pas profiter de cette nouvelle.

Deux secondes plus tard, Vishous gara l'Escalade, sortit et s'approcha de Blay qui berçait Qhuinn dans ses bras et pleurait en même temps.

— Il faut que l'on se dépêche, son coeur ralentit de plus en plus. Blay, laisse-moi le prendre que je puisse l'allonger dans la bagnole.

Un grognement se fit entendre venant de Blay. Il voulait que personne ne le touche. C'était son mâle. A lui et à personne d'autre.

— Je le sais que c'est ton mâle, Blay, lui répondit Vishous. Mais si on ne se magne pas le train, tu finiras par tenir le cadavre de Qhuinn dans tes bras.

— D'a... D'accord, lâcha enfin Blay.

Vishous se pencha sur le corps de Qhuinn et le prit dans ses bras. Il serra les dents. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Qhuinn meurt. Non seulement, il était l'un de leurs meilleurs éléments, mais surtout, il aimait beaucoup le gamin. Et s'il venait à mourir, Blay ne s'en remettrait pas. Et il avait bien peur que le rouquin ne fasse une connerie s'il venait à disparaître.

Le retour au manoir se fit à une vitesse que jamais Vishous n'avait atteinte. Les feux de son 4x4 éclairèrent soudain les deux silhouettes qui se tenaient devant la porte. Butch avait appelé Wrath pour lui dire que Qhuinn était sérieusement blessé et qu'il ne savait pas s'il allait s'en sortir ou non. Vishous stoppa le véhicule devant le garage et Manny se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la portière pour sortir Qhuinn de l'habitacle. A peine allongé sur le brancard, lui et Jane se précipitèrent vers la clinique.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE VII

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Jane et Manny étaient dans le bloc opératoire. Une heure de pure angoisse pour tous les membres de la Confrérie. Vishous avait essayé de prendre des nouvelles, mais aucun des deux chirurgiens n'avaient daigné répondre. Les laissant dans l'ignorance totale. Mais tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Blay. Celui-ci faisait les cents pas dans le couloir, sa peau dégageait une forte odeur de tristesse. A quoi pensait-il ? Nul n'aurait su le dire. Dès qu'il entendait le moindre bruit provenant du bloc, il s'arrêtait et regardait la porte.

Blay s'arrêta de faire les cents pas quand le bruit d'une porte se fit entendre. Il se retourna et vit Jane et Manny sortir du bloc. Le devant de leurs blouses de chirurgie était tâché de sang. Mais lorsqu'il vit leur mine blafarde, il fit un pas en arrière et vacilla sur ses jambes.

— Non… non… dit-il en secouant la tête. Non ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Dites-moi qu'il est toujours vivant…

Les deux médecins de la Confrérie se regardèrent avant de reporter à nouveau leurs regards sur lui. Comment lui faire comprendre que Qhuinn n'était plus ? Que son coeur avait lâché au beau milieu de l'opération et qu'ils avaient tout fait pour que le jeune vampire ne meure pas. Se fut Jane, en pleurs, qui se chargea de la douloureuse vérité.

— Désolée Blaylock, dit-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix. La blessure était beaucoup trop sérieuse. Son coeur s'est arrêté et nous n'avons pas réussi à le faire repartir.

Elle regarda tous les autres membres de la Confrérie et plus particulièrement Vishous. Car elle savait qu'il aimait beaucoup Qhuinn. Qu'il le considérait un peu comme le fils qu'il n'aurait jamais. Puis, son regard se porta à nouveau sur Blay.

— C'est fini, Blaylock. Qhuinn... est... mort.

Soudain, une forte odeur d'épices sombres explosa dans le couloir.

— Vous mentez ! Vous mentez ! Qhuinn ne peut pas être mort. C'est impossible ! Il n'a pas le droit de me laisser seul. Il n'a pas le droit. Il me l'avait promis…

Deux bras lui ceinturèrent la taille et il sut que c'était Saxton. Car la prise n'était pas aussi puissante que celle d'un Frère. Ainsi donc, ils l'avaient appelé pour qu'il le soutienne dans cette épreuve. Mais il ne voulait pas le voir, pas maintenant. « _Sauf que tu oublies une chose »_, lui répondit sa conscience. « _Il est le cousin de Qhuinn mais également ton compagnon. C'est à cause de votre relation que Qhuinn est mort »_. Et le son de la voix de Saxton l'irrita au plus haut point.

— Blay, viens. Ne restons pas là.

— Lâche-moi ! hurla Blay. Lâche-moi maintenant avant que je ne fasse un geste que je ne regretterai pas.

Saxton ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Blay était un guerrier. Il pouvait lui briser les os rien qu'en l'acculant contre le mur. Et franchement, il ne tenait pas à ce que ça arrive. Une fois lui avait suffit. Et toujours à cause de Qhuinn.

— Blay, je t'en pris. Laisse-moi te raccompagner jusqu'à ta chambre.

— Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Je ne veux plus entendre un mot sortir de ta maudite bouche.

Blay se retourna pour lui faire face. Et il ne pu retenir ce qui sortit de sa bouche.

— Je t'ai trompé avec Qhuinn. J'ai couché avec lui… deux fois ! Et tu veux savoir la vérité ? J'ai aimé ça. J'ai aimé tout ce qu'il m'a fait.

Des larmes inondèrent ses joues alors qu'il continuait à tout déballer. Se foutant pas mal du silence de plomb qui s'était abattu dans le couloir. Et surtout de la blancheur mortelle de Saxton.

— Oui, j'ai aimé tout ce qu'il m'a fait. J'ai aimé ses caresses, j'ai aimé quand il m'a sucé et qu'il m'a pris sur la table de la salle à manger. J'ai aimé quand il m'a pris brutalement contre le mur de ma chambre comme j'ai toujours voulu l'être. J'ai aimé avoir sa queue en moi. Bien plus que la tienne !

— Blay, je ne crois pas que... tenta d'intervenir Phury qui dut s'arrêter en voyant le regard assassin qu'il lui lançait.

Puis il reprit en reportant son regard sur Saxton.

— Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, Saxton. J'ai toujours aimé Qhuinn et je l'aimerai toujours. Tu n'es rien pour moi. Juste un interlude sexuel dans ma vie. Et aujourd'hui, à cause de toi, de moi et de ce que nous avons fait, Qhuinn est mort. Il est mort à cause de nous et jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. Parce qu'il voulait me parler et que je l'ai envoyé chier. Et maintenant, je ne pourrais pas lui dire ce que j'ai sur le coeur, car il... il... il est mort !

Il commença à vaciller de nouveau sur ses jambes et Phury le rattrapa avant qu'il ne lui fasse comprendre d'un autre regard froid qu'il devait rester là où il était. Il avança pour aller rejoindre Qhuinn au bloc opératoire.

Saxton le regarda s'approcher du bloc, toujours choqué par ce que Blay venait de déballer devant tout le monde. Mais que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il avait toujours su que Blay était toujours amoureux de Qhuinn. Il avait toujours su à qui il pensait quand il lui faisait l'amour et qu'il le tenait dans ses bras. Il en avait eu la preuve quand la fragrance de mâle dédié de Blay avait explosé dans le couloir après l'annonce de la mort de Qhuinn. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il avouerait la vérité comme ça. Aussi brutalement. Et surtout en présence de tous les résidents du manoir.

Quand Blay arriva devant la porte du bloc opératoire, la première chose qu'il vit, fut toutes les compresses imbibées de sang qui jonchaient le sol. Le sang de Qhuinn. C'était le sang de Qhuinn qui était sur le sol. Puis son regard brouillé de larmes se posa sur la forme inerte qui était allongée sur la table d'opération. Le drap blanc faisait un contraste saisissant avec la couleur dorée de sa peau. Mais le voyant là, il dut se retenir au montant de la porte. « _Non !»_, lui souffla à nouveau sa conscience. C'était impossible ! Pas lui ! Pas Qhuinn ! Et surtout pas comme ça.

Il pénétra dans la salle et referma la porte derrière lui. Il voulait être seul avec lui. Avoir un peu d'intimité avec lui. Pffffff, tu parles, il aurait préféré une autre sorte d'intimité. Pas celle-ci. Il s'approcha tel un automate du corps de Qhuinn. Il s'attendait à tout moment à ce qu'il fasse se relève et fasse une blague. Qu'il fasse un mouvement vers lui. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il était là. Inerte. Pour toujours.

Quand il fut à ses côtés, il fut frappé pas la pâleur soudaine de sa peau. « _Mais quel con ! C'est normal ! Il est mort ! » _Lui cria sa conscience. « _Il est mort et tu l'as tué. Vous l'avez tué Saxton et toi. Si tu ne l'avais pas envoyé chier avant qu'il ne se prenne cette balle en plein coeur, il ne serait pas sur cette table ». _Il se surprit lui-même, quand il tendit la main pour caresser ses cheveux. Tendrement. Avec...amour. Il lui caressa le visage, tout en se rappelant les bons moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avant qu'il ne fasse tout foirer en lui avouant qu'il l'aimait. Balançant aux orties leurs nombreuses années d'amitié.

Il se pencha vers lui et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. Bon sang ! Elles étaient déjà froides.

— Tu m'avais promis, Qhuinn… Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me laisser. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cette balle t'atteigne, toi. Pourquoi toi. Pourquoi ?

Ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues.

— Je t'aime Qhuinn. Je t'aimerai toujours et je te jure qu'il n'y aura personne d'autre dans ma vie. Je te le promets.

Ses larmes tombèrent sur le visage de Qhuinn. Puis il rejeta la tête en arrière et se mit à hurler sa douleur à la face du monde et aux personnes présentes dans le manoir. Puis, il s'effondra littéralement sur lui. La tête sur son torse où plus aucun battement de coeur ne se faisait entendre. C'était fini. Réellement fini. Tout ce qu'il avait rêvé de faire avec Qhuinn venait de partir en fumée. Pour toujours.

Il murmura le prénom de Qhuinn comme une litanie quand soudain une voix se fit entendre.

— Ne pleure pas, mon enfant.

Blay sursauta violemment et se redressa pour faire face à la forme en noire qui se tenait devant lui. Il mit un genou à terre et baissa la tête.

— Non, guerrier. Relève-toi.

Il s'exécuta, le coeur totalement en miette.

— Je connais la douleur qui étreint ton coeur, mon enfant. Je la ressens au plus profond de moi. C'est l'une des plus grandes pertes qui m'ait été donné de subir après avoir dû abandonner mon propre fils à son père. Mais Qhuinn était destiné à devenir un grand guerrier. L'un des meilleurs de sa génération avec toi, Blaylock, fils de Rocke.

Blay redressa la tête et regarda les voiles noirs qui recouvraient le visage de la Mère de la Race que nul n'avait jamais vu. Où voulait-elle en venir en disant que Qhuinn était destiné à devenir un grand guerrier ? Ne voyait-elle donc pas qu'il était mort ?

— Si Qhuinn devait revenir à la vie, serais-tu heureux ?

— Oui. C'est mon voeu le plus cher.

Il crut entendre un petit rire venant de la Vierge Scribe.

— Ton voeu le plus cher n'était-il pas de devenir un jour son hellren ?

Blay dut se retenir au lit. Bon sang, elle savait ça aussi !

— Je...

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je reviendrai te voir demain, Blaylock fils de Rocke.

— Vous voulez me revoir, mais pourquoi ?

— Pas de question, guerrier ! Je te revois demain.

Puis, elle disparut, le laissant de nouveau seul avec Qhuinn. Pourquoi voulait-elle le revoir ? En général, la Mère de la Race ne venait jamais deux fois de suite parler au même guerrier.

Il se pencha sur Qhuinn et tout contre sa bouche, lui chuchota en langage ancien :

— Je jure que je n'aurai pas de repos tant que je n'aurai pas vengé ta mort. Et je te promets de te rejoindre une fois ma vengeance assouvie. Je t'en fais la promesse solennelle.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il embrassa une dernière fois Qhuinn.

Oui, il tiendrait sa promesse.

Pour Qhuinn.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE VIII

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? se demanda soudainement Blay en se regardant dans le miroir et en admirant le piercing qu'il avait à la langue. Puis son regard se posa sur son avant-bras gauche, la où reposait sur sa chair de prénom de Qhuinn en langage ancien. C'était plus le style de Qhuinn de faire ce genre de choses, pas lui. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Depuis le mort de son mâle, la veille, il ne tournait plus rond. Il faisait des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais faites si Qhuinn avait encore été vivant. Comme ce piercing et ce tatouage.

En fait, la vie au manoir tournait au ralenti. Tout le monde était encore sous le choc de la perte de Qhuinn. Wrath et Tohrment étaient dans leurs bureaux respectifs. Phury était retourné auprès de Cormia et des Élues. Zsadist restait le plus longtemps possible auprès de Bella et de Nalla. Rhage n'arrivait pas à consoler Mary.

Mary. L'humaine, celle qui était la plus proche de Qhuinn. Ils s'étaient toujours bien entendu tous les deux. Elle avait toujours été de bon conseil pour tous les membres de la Confrérie. Elle avait apprit à lire et à écrire à Zsadist. Elle avait soutenu Wrath quand il avait perdu la vue. Elle avait réussi à dompter le dragon de Rhage. Ouais, Mary était un peu la lumière du manoir. Sauf aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Une sorte de coquille vide.

Un coup frappé à sa porte le fit sursauter. Il traversa sa chambre et alla ouvrir. Tiens ! En parlant de Mary… Elle se tenait devant lui.

— Est-ce que je peux entrer ? lui demanda-t-elle, d'une toute petite voix.

— Je vous en prie.

Un tout petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

— Je t'en prie Blay, tutoie-moi.

Blay s'écarta pour la laisser entrer dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière eux.

— Vous... Tu voulais me parler Mary ?

— Je suis simplement venue prendre de tes nouvelles. Comment vas-tu ?

Il s'approcha de son lit et s'assit à ses côtés.

— Je n'arrive pas à remonter la pente, Mary, déclara Blay en éclatant en sanglots, à nouveau.

Mary le prit dans ses bras et le berça contre elle. Elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. La dernière fois, c'était quand Qhuinn l'avait rejeté pour la centième fois. Mais là, c'était différent. Son mâle venait de perdre la vie. Elle savait ce que ressentait un mâle dédié qui venait de perdre l'être aimé. Elle l'avait vu quand Rhage l'avait cru morte.

— Qhuinn laisse un énorme trou dans nos coeurs. Il est entré dans nos vie, tel un ouragan, creusant sa place et une fois qu'il est parti, c'est comme si on venait de perdre un morceau de son coeur.

— Mary, je ne pourrai pas supporter sa mort. Je n'en aurai pas la force. J'ai perdu mon âme, la meilleure partie de moi-même. Sans Qhuinn, à quoi bon vivre ?

Mary lui prit le visage entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans celui de Blay.

— Tu dois vivre Blay. Tu dois vivre pour lui. Même s'il est mort, il sera toujours présent en toi. Quand tu flancheras, rappelle-toi de tous les bons moments que vous avez passés ensemble.

— C'est trop dur. Je l'avais perdu une fois déjà quand il m'avait rejeté et je l'ai perdu de nouveau. Cette fois, définitivement.

— Que t'a-t-il dit le soir de sa mort ?

Blay serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de sa mort. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler la douleur qui l'avait alors saisi.

— Il m'a dit qu'il était désolé et qu'il m'aimait.

— Donc tu vois, tu ne l'as pas perdu. Il t'a avoué son amour. Tu auras toujours son amour gravé en toi. Quand tu te sentiras seul, repense à ces mots. Car ce sont plus précieux cadeaux qu'il t'ait dis avant de partir pour l'Au-Delà.

Mary se releva et allait quitter la chambre quand elle se retourna pour le regarder.

— Très joli tatouage. Rappelle-toi… Quand tu seras triste et que tu te sentiras seul, repense à ces mots.

Blay resta longuement assis sur son lit, à méditer les paroles que venait de lui dire Mary. Elle n'avait pas tort. Qhuinn lui avait dit qu'il était désolé et qu'il l'aimait. Soudain, une vive lumière éclaira sa chambre. Il se leva d'un bond et se prosterna devant la Mère de la Race.

— Relève-toi Blaylock, fils de Rocke.

Il s'exécuta.

— Te souviens-tu de notre conversation d'hier ?

— Oui, votre Grâce.

Il cru l'entendre rire.

— Si Qhuinn était encore en vie et qu'il te proposait de devenir son hellren, accepterais-tu ?

— Oui, puisque c'est mon voeu le plus cher.

— Je te propose donc un marché, guerrier. Je consens à le ramener à la vie mais à la seule condition que jamais vous ne soyez unis comme les autres guerriers de la Dague Noire.

Blay vacilla sur ses jambes. Elle venait de lui planter un couteau en plein coeur. Elle acceptait de le faire revenir, mais jamais ils ne seraient unis tous les deux. Son plus cher désir. Il porta son regard sur le nom de Qhuinn qu'il avait fait tatouer sur son avant-bras. Même si cela lui brisait le coeur, il voulait revoir Qhuinn vivant. Il voulait revoir son regard.

— J'accepte. Je renonce à ce que nous soyons unis.

— Ton choix t'honore, Blaylock fils de Rocke. Il sera de retour aujourd'hui même.

Blay écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle venait bien de dire qu'il serait de retour ce soir ?

— Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai dis. A bientôt guerrier.

Bordel, il était mort ! Il était mort et était passé dans l'Au-Delà. Il avait juste eu le temps de dire à Blay qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était désolé, mais il aurait aimé lui en dire beaucoup plus. Mais non ! Il avait fallu que son abruti de coeur cesse de battre et qu'il meure entre les mains des deux chirurgiens de la Confrérie. Bon sang ! Mais il ne voulait pas mourir ! Et malgré le fait que son coeur ne battait plus dans sa poitrine, il le sentit se serrer douloureusement. Il ressentit la douleur qui provenait de Blay. Il ressentit la peine qui se dégageait de sa peau. Il avait l'impression de sentir le goût de ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses lèvres.

Il avait promis à Blay de ne jamais le laisser. Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Eh bien, il le laissait seul. Il allait le laisser seul affronter sa vie de soldat auprès de la Confrérie de la Dague Noire. Il ne le verrait pas devenir Frère. Il ne verrait plus ses magnifiques yeux bleus le foudroyer et déborder d'amour pour lui. Il ne verrait plus rien. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que cela, hein ? L'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde allait le pleurer jusqu'à sa mort, et il ne serait même pas là pour le soutenir.

Il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Non ! Non ! Il refusait de mourir ! Il ne cautionnait pas ça. Il voulait revoir Blay. Il voulait revoir tout de lui.

Il regarda l'immensité blanche qui s'étendait devant lui. Beurk ! C'était vraiment moche ici. Et il allait devoir attendre ici que le seul homme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé vienne le rejoindre. Eh bien, il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge !

Soudain, une vive lumière éclaira la blancheur immaculée de l'Au-Delà. Mais qu'est-ce ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait ! La Vierge Scribe se tenait devant lui, flottant au-dessus du sol. Pourquoi était-elle venue ici ? Si c'était pour lui dire qu'il était mort, ça il le savait déjà !

— Je suis venue, car j'ai un cadeau pour toi, guerrier, lui dit-elle.

— Un... quoi ?

— Pas de question ! dit-elle en soupirant. Combien de fois devrais-je le rappeler ?

— Désolé, votre Grâce.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui.

— Ton devoir n'est pas fini guerrier. Tu as encore de grandes choses à accomplir au sein de la Confrérie. J'ai consenti à te redonner la vie en échange d'un sacrifice. Ce sacrifice à été accepté. Guerrier, donne-moi ta main.

C'est sous le choc que Qhuinn la lui tendit. Il... Il allait revenir parmi les membres de la Confrérie ? Il allait revoir le manoir. Il allait revoir Blay. Son Blay.

Lorsque la Vierge Scribe lui saisit la main, une vive chaleur parcourut son corps, de la tête aux pieds.

— Qhuinn, ancien fils de Lohstrong, de par mon pouvoir et ma volonté. En tant que Mère de la Race et suite au sacrifice qui a été accepté, je te renvoie dans le monde auquel tu appartiens.

Et PAF !

Qhuinn se retrouva dans le hall de l'entrée du manoir.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE IX

Putain de bordel de merde ! Il était de retour ! Il était de retour au manoir. Il avait quitté l'Au-Delà pour revenir parmi les membres de la Confrérie et surtout Blay. Il allait pouvoir lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. Plus question de cacher quoi que ce soit. Il était enfin prêt à lui avouer tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui, même s'il l'avait déjà fait le jour de sa mort. Ce petit voyage dans l'Au-Delà lui avait ouvert les yeux. Et même si Blay le rejetait, il aurait enfin le coeur libre. Bordel, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux qu'en cet instant. En fait non, il n'était vraiment heureux que lorsque Blay le regardait de ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Mais le principal, c'était qu'il refoulait de nouveau le sol en marbre du manoir. Sauf qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que la Vierge Scribe lui avait dit. Un sacrifice avait été fait pour qu'il revienne à la vie. Qui avait bien pu sacrifier quelque chose pour qu'il soit là ? Il avait bien pensé à Blay, c'était bien son genre de faire cela, mais il ne lui parlait plus, peu de temps avant sa mort. Donc non, il ne voyait pas.

Ses pas le dirigèrent instinctivement vers l'escalier. Il monta les marches deux par deux. Sauf que... La première chambre devant laquelle il devait passer, était celle de son cousin. Il serra les poings. Il était à peine revenu, et la rage s'emparait déjà de lui. Bon sang, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de pénétrer dans le chambre de sa salope de cousin et de lui balancer en pleine gueule qu'il était amoureux de Blay et qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Blay. Avec "SON" rouquin. Puis de se retourner, de prendre Blay par la main, de l'emmener dans sa chambre et de lui faire l'amour durant des jours pour lui faire oublier l'autre pute à tout jamais. Mais il se contenta de passer en trombe devant la porte de la chambre. Il en voulait pas entendre les gémissements de plaisir. Il ne le supporterait tout simplement pas.

Lorsqu'il passa devant la porte de la chambre de Blay, il se figea d'un seul coup. Mais... c'était des pleurs qu'il entendait de la chambre de son pyrocant. Donc, non. Il n'était pas dans la chambre de Saxton comme il l'avait supposé. Il s'approcha du panneau de bois et colla quand même son oreille. Oui. Oui c'était bien des pleurs. Blay pleurait. Pourquoi ? Prenant sur lui, il cogna doucement sur la porte et attendit.

— Blay, c'est moi, dit-il.

Rien. Apparemment Blay lui en voulait toujours. Passant outre l'interdiction précédente de Blay de ne pas entrer dans sa chambre, il ouvrit la porte. La chambre était faiblement éclairée. Merde. Il ouvrit un peu plus grand la porte et trouva Blay allongé sur son lit, un casque sur ses oreilles qui fixait le plafond. De là où il se tenait, Qhuinn vit des larmes ruisseler sur les joues de celui qu'il aimait.

Il fit un autre pas dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Ce fut son mouvement qui attira l'attention de Blay. Il vit les yeux de son mâle s'écarquiller d'un seul coup. Avant de même de comprendre ce qui se passait, il vit Blay ôter son casque, le balancer sur le lit, se lever et traverser la chambre en trombe pour l'enlacer. Sous le coup du choc de leurs deux corps, Qhuinn se retrouva acculé contre le mur, près de la porte, avec une bouche qui dévorait la sienne. « _Mais que... ? _» pensa Qhuinn. C'était quoi ce piercing qu'il venait de sentir ? Car il était sûr que ce n'était pas le sien. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Blay, bon sang ? Bon, ils avaient couché ensemble deux fois, mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'ils en étaient venus à se reparler et maintenant il l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il rendit totalement les armes quand la langue de Blay caressa ses crocs et joua avec la sienne. Par la Sainte Vierge ! Que sa bouche et sa saveur unique lui avaient manqué. Il retrouvait le Blay passionné qu'il avait eu sous lui quand il lui avait fait l'amour. Celui qu'il aimait.

Puis soudain, il sentit que leur baiser devenait salé. Salé ? Il détacha sa bouche de celle de Blay pour reprendre son souffle et il vit de nouvelles larmes ruisseler sur ses joues.

— Blay, mais pourquoi pleures-tu, lui demanda-t-il en essuyant une larme de son pouce.

— Tu... Tu es là. Tu es vraiment là et tu es vivant, balbutia Blay.

Qhuinn se contenta de le regarder.

— Oui, je suis là. La Vierge Scribe ma fait revenir. Elle m'a dit que je devais revenir car mon combat n'était pas fini.

— Le sacrifice a vraiment réussi. Il t'a fait revenir…

Qhuinn fronça les sourcils, comment était-il au courant pour le sacrifice ? Il ne comprenait pas. Puis soudain, il écarquilla les yeux quand il croisa le regard voilé de tristesse de Blay. Mon Dieu, Blay ! C'était Blay qui avait sacrifié quelque chose. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir sacrifié quelque chose puisqu'il avait fait une croix sur lui ? Il ne comprenait plus rien. Avait-il sacrifié sa relation avec Saxton ? « _Pfffffff, tu ne comprends rien ! _», souffla sa conscience. Il n'aurait jamais fait cela. Blay était amoureux de l'autre pute. Sauf que son corps lui, disait autre chose. Une chose bien pire.

— Qu'as-tu fait, Blay ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Qu'as-tu sacrifié ?

Un silence de plomb s'abattit soudain dans la pièce et Blay recula de quelques pas avant de lui tourner le dos et de se planter au milieu de sa chambre. Qhuinn le vit serrer les poings, vaciller sur ses jambes et tomber à genoux avant de se remettre à pleurer de nouveau. Putain, il n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Pas lui. Il se précipita vers lui et tomba à genoux devant lui. Blay avait le visage baissé. Cette scène lui rappelait un mauvais souvenir. Il se revoyait lui-même dans la salle d'entraînement, dans la même position, mais ses mains étaient en sang.

— Blay... Nallum…

Et nouvelle explosion de pleurs. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore dis ? Il était encore en train de tout faire foirer. Mais il voulait savoir se que Blay avait sacrifié pour le faire revenir.

— Mon amour, je t'en prie. Dis-moi. J'ai besoin de...

— J'ai renoncé à mon voeu le plus cher en ce monde pour te faire revenir, le coupa Blay.

« _Hein ? _» pensa Qhuinn, « _Il avait renoncé à son voeu le plus cher ? _» Ce devait être quelque chose de vraiment important pour le mettre dans cet état. « _Tu le sais crétin ! » _hurla sa conscience. « _Ta gueule pouffiasse, laisse-moi me souvenir _» lui répondit-il, irrité. Et la vérité explosa dans son coeur qui se serra de douleur et son corps se mit à trembler. « _Non. Non. Il n'avait pas fait ça ? _» Pensa-t-il alors que des larmes se mettaient à inonder ses joues. Non…

Et c'est d'une petite voix qu'il demanda :

— Tu... Tu as renoncé à devenir mon hellren pour que je vive ?

Blay le regarda droit dans les yeux. Putain, il n'aurait jamais pensé le voir dans cet état. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il comptait vraiment faire de lui son hellren. Avec Qhuinn, il fallait s'attendre à tout. Mais c'était aussi pour cela qu'il l'aimait comme un fou. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? « _Tu as tout simplement ramené l'homme que tu aimais d'entre les morts »_, lui souffla tendrement sa conscience.

— Pourquoi, Blay ? C'était ton voeu le plus cher. Tu as sacrifié ton voeu le plus cher.

— Tu me demande pourquoi ? Je l'ai fait parce que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. Tu es une partie de moi, Qhuinn. Sans toi, je n'aurais plus eu le goût à rien. Et j'aurais été capable de commettre l'irréparable.

Les mains de Qhuinn se posèrent de part et d'autre de son cou et il posa son front contre le sien avant de plonger son magnifique regard dans le sien.

— Je t'aime Blay. Que tu sois mon hellren ou non ne change rien aux sentiments que j'ai pour toi. Même si nous ne pouvons pas avoir une union sacrée et avoir nos noms gravés dans le dos l'un de l'autre, dans mon coeur, ma tête et mon corps, tu es mon hellren. Prenons exemple sur Vishous et Butch. Même s'ils ne sont pas unis, ils sont heureux.

— Tu... Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? Balbutia Blay.

— Pourquoi serais-je en colère contre toi ? Si j'avais été dans la même situation que toi, j'aurais fais la même chose.

Un petit sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Blay.

— Tu dis ça pour me remonter le moral.

— Non, c'est la stricte vérité, lui dit Qhuinn sérieusement. Je sais ce que cela fait de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aime.

Blay fronça les sourcils.

— Tu n'as perdu personne, Qhuinn.

— Si, je t'avais perdu, toi.

— Que... Quoi ? demanda Blay.

Et Qhuinn déballa enfin tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur.

— Je me suis voilé la face pendant toutes ces années, Blay. Je t'ai repoussé. Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des salauds avec toi. J'ai tout fait pour que tu me haïsses, pour que tu trouves enfin quelqu'un avec qui tu pourrais vivre une vie heureuse. Mais toi, toi tu as toujours cru en nous. Depuis le début, tu as su qui tu voulais. Et c'était moi. Malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, tu as continué d'espérer pour nous. Tu es certainement le plus fort de nous deux.

— Non, c'est toi le plus fort, murmura Blay.

— Laisse-moi en douter.

— Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

— Je t'écoute, répondit Qhuinn.

Blay se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire ça.

— Blay, si tu continues à te mordre la lèvre comme ça, je ne suis pas sur de garder encore bien longtemps le peu de contrôle que j'ai sur moi.

Alors Blay se lança.

— La balle qui t'a atteinte en pleine poitrine… Je crois bien que c'était une de celles de l'arme que ton père gardait dans le tiroir de son bureau.

— En es-tu sûr ? demanda Qhuinn.

— Je ne peux pas le certifier à cent pour cent. Mais il me semble bien que c'était une balle de l'arme de ton père. Je crois que… Le tireur était ton frère.

— Et il le paiera de sa vie, dit froidement Qhuinn. Luchas est un vampire mort dès cette seconde.

Soudain, il vit le visage de Blay se mettre à rougir légèrement.

— Tu ne me dis pas tout, hein ?

— Non. Lorsque tu es mort, j'ai promis que je vengerais ta mort.

Qhuinn éclata d'un rire franc et massif, ce qui surprit Blay. Bordel, il ne l'avait jamais vu éclater de rire comme ça. C'était une image absolument parfaite, qu'il grava instantanément dans sa mémoire.

— Blay, le héros au grand coeur.

— Et je compte tenir ma promesse, lui dit-il.

— Non. Tu ne feras rien.

Et pour empêcher que Blay ne rajoute quoi que ce soit, il captura sa bouche dans un baiser torride. Pour le moment, il n'avait qu'une envie. C'était de faire l'amour au vampire qu'il aimait et qui lui avait rendu la vie.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE X

Bon sang ! Mais que se passait-il donc dans le manoir ? Wrath leur avait ordonné de le rejoindre dans le bureau le plus vite possible. Qhuinn et Blay se dépêchèrent de descendre en catastrophe dans le bureau du roi. Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte tous les deux, tous les regards se posèrent sur Qhuinn. Tous s'approchèrent de lui et le serrèrent dans leur bras. Visiblement tout le monde était heureux de le revoir et Qhuinn en fut gêné. C'était la première fois qu'il était accueilli à bras ouverts et qu'on le félicitait de son retour.

— Si nous pouvions abréger les effusions de bienvenue… Nous avons un sérieux problème.

— Nous t'écoutons, ta Majesté répondit Tohrment.

Wrath soupira avant de se lancer.

— Quelqu'un a fait éruption au sanctuaire de la Vierge Scribe. C'est l'une des Élue qui est venue prévenir Phury.

— Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda Vishous.

— Qui c'est ? demanda Butch.

— L'un de nous doit s'y rendre le plus vite. Car d'après les dernières nouvelles qui nous sont parvenues, l'intrus veut s'en prendre directement à la Mère de notre Race. Et cette personne n'est autre que ton frère, Qhuinn.

Une chape de plomb s'abattit soudainement sur les épaules de Qhuinn. Son frère. C'était son frère qui avait violé l'entrée du sanctuaire. C'était son frère qui voulait tuer la Vierge Scribe. Il fronça les sourcils. Et une douleur lancinante se fit sentir là où il avait reçu la balle hier soir. Blay avait-il raison lorsqu'il lui avait dit que la balle qui l'avait mortellement blessé provenait de l'arme de son père ? Son frère avait-il vraiment cherché à le tuer ?

— Je vais y aller, répondit-il tout de suite.

Il se tourna vers Phury et le regarda avec une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Il avait un compte à régler avec son frère et c'était le moment ou jamais.

— Laisse-moi y aller, Phury. Il est de mon devoir en tant que guerrier de la Dague Noire de tuer ce fils de chien. D'autant plus, que j'ai un autre compte à régler avec lui.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux ? lui déclara Phury en se levant de son fauteuil.

Blay se tourna vers lui et le regarda longuement. Il avait perdu la tête. Il n'était pas revenu avec toute sa tête, ce n'était pas possible !

— Qhuinn ! Non ! Je viens à peine de te retrouver, je ne veux pas te perdre une deuxième fois. Tu n'iras pas.

Qhuinn se retourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux dépareillé mais déterminés dans les siens.

— Il ne m'arrivera rien. Je te le promets.

— Non. Je refuse.

Qhuinn s'approcha de lui, le saisit par la nuque et posa son front sur celui de son mâle.

— Il ne m'arrivera rien, Nallum. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je pars avec la certitude de ton amour. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets de revenir sain et sauf. Tu peux compter là-dessus. Maintenant, que je t'ai retrouvé, il est hors de question que je t'abandonne. Jamais. Tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime…

Son autre main se posa à la basse de son cou et sans plus attendre, il l'embrassa passionnément devant toutes les personnes présentes dans le bureau. Qui se mirent à les applaudir et à les siffler. Ils entendirent même Vishous dire :

— Ce n'est pas trop tôt, car je commençais vraiment à en avoir marre de leur histoire façon « Feux de l'Amour ».

Oui, il allait régler son compte à son frère avec le soutien et l'amour de Blay.

Lorsqu'il foula le sol du sanctuaire, il fut frappé par toute la blancheur qui y régnait. Bordel ! C'était aussi blanc que dans l'Au-Delà. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça. Il s'était toujours imaginé que ce serait éclatant de couleurs. Mais pas à tout ce blanc. Il en aurait fait une overdose s'il avait dû rester dans l'Au-Delà. Et surtout, c'était immense.

Il fit un nouveau pas quand il entendit la voix de son frère provenant de sa droite. C'était donc bien Luchas qui avait osé pénétrer dans le lieu sacré de la Vierge Scribe.

— Vous êtes une véritable plaie pour la race. Vous dites aimer vos enfants, mais vous n'en avez rien à foutre de nous. Du moment que cela vous rapporte.

— Je t'interdis de ma parler sur se ton. Je suis la Mère de la Race, tu me dois le respect.

— Je m'en bats les couilles. Votre frère, l'Oméga est celui qui mérite de tous nous gouverner. Lui seul à l'étoffe d'un vrai Dieu. Il ma donné la possibilité de vous tuer, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais nous libérer de votre emprise.

— Il va falloir me passer sur le corps, intervint Qhuinn d'une voix tranchante.

Luchas se retourna pour affronter le regard de la tare génétique qu'était son frère. Son frère ? Il écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière.

— Non… Tu es mort.

— Je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus vivant.

— J'ai vu la balle t'atteindre en pleine poitrine et tu t'es effondré à terre.

Les crocs de Qhuinn étaient sortis à leur maximum.

— C'était donc bien toi. C'est toi qui m'as tiré dessus. Blay avait donc raison. Il m'avait dit avoir reconnu la balle. Celle de l'arme de notre père.

— De MON père. C'était mon père, pas le tien. Dis-moi, tu n'as pas amené cette tapette de Blay ? Celui qui t'aime depuis l'enfance et qui se fait sauter par notre cher cousin Saxton ? Non, à moins que ce ne soit toi qui le baise maintenant. Dis-moi Qhuinn, lequel de vous deux joue la femme, lui ou toi ? Mais en tout cas, ça ne m'empêchera pas de te...

Sa phrase mourut quand la main de Qhuinn se referma autour de son cou.

— Tu vois, le problème avec toi Luchas, c'est que tu parles trop. Et je t'interdis de dire que Blay est une tapette. Car il est bien plus mâle que toi.

Malheureusement, Qhuinn ne vit pas le poignard que son frère tenait dans sa main et il le lui planta dans le flanc. Qhuinn lâcha prise et tituba en arrière. Bordel ! Son frère l'avait planté ! Il avait réussi à le planter après l'avoir tué d'une balle. Il releva son visage et regarda celui qu'il avait détesté pendant tant d'années. Celui qui avait eu droit à l'amour de son père. Mais tout compte fait, quand on voyait ce que cet amour avait fait de lui, il pouvait remercier la Vierge Scribe de lui avoir épargné cette vie.

— Je vais te tuer Qhuinn. Et après, je vais me charger de cette salope.

Qhuinn se redressa lentement tout en portant la main à sa blessure.

— C'est moi qui te tuerai le premier.

— Jamais !

Luchas s'élança en avant. Mais il avait sous-estimé la vitesse et la précision de Qhuinn, grâce à l'entraînement qu'il avait reçu à la Confrérie. Il n'était pas un guerrier, mais ce frère qu'il détestait tant l'était. La dague l'atteignit en plein coeur. Le regard des deux frères se rivèrent l'un à l'autre.

— Je... te... maudis.

— Je le suis déjà, lui répondit Qhuinn avant de retirer la dague, ce qui provoqua une giclée de sang qui l'aspergea.

Puis, il regarda son frère s'effondrer sur le sol du sanctuaire. C'était fini. Le combat n'avait pas été long. Il avait été inégal, mais son frère était mort. Il avait vengé sa propre mort, et il avait fait payer à son frère le sacrifice que Blay avait dû faire pour le ramener à la vie.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE XI

Il se retourna et son regard se posa sur le corps inerte de la Vierge Scribe. Il remarqua du sang à ses côtés. Bordel, son frère avait attaché la Mère de la Race à son arbre, mais en plus, il avait osé la blesser. Il se précipita en courant vers elle, tout en récupérant au passage l'une de ses dagues. Une fois agenouillé devant elle, il se pencha et trancha les liens qui la maintenaient. Lorsqu'elle s'effondra, il ne se posa aucune question. Il la rattrapa avant de sa tête ne heurte le sol immaculé du sanctuaire. Putain, et maintenant, il était censé faire quoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas le droit de poser les mains sur elle. Oh et puis merde ! Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était un cas de force majeure. Il n'allait pas la laisser sur le sol. Il glissa son bras libre sous ses jambes et la souleva dans ses bras. Putain, elle ne pesait rien ! Elle n'était pas plus lourde qu'une plume.

Il parcourut le sanctuaire du regard et avisa le banc qui se trouvait près de la fontaine. Parfait. De sa démarche souple, il traversa la distance qui les séparait du banc et s'assit avec la Vierge Scribe toujours dans ses bras et surtout, toujours inconsciente. Il était bien tenté de lui enlever sa capuche pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas blessée au visage, mais se retint de justesse. Si elle reprenait conscience et qu'elle remarquait qu'il lui avait ôté sa capuche, elle le tuerait sur place. Mais, elle avait perdu du sang. Si ça se trouvait, il fallait peut-être qu'il lui en donne. Mais de quoi se nourrissait-elle au juste ? Personne ne le savait. Elle était la Mère de la Race, mais personne ne connaissait son régime alimentaire. Oh et puis merde ! Il porta son poignet à sa bouche et se mordit la chair. Lorsqu'il sentit le goût de son sang, il avança sa main pour abaisser la capuche, quand une voix le retint.

— Garde ton précieux sang, guerrier. J'étais en train de me régénérer.

— Oh, je... dit-il en refermant les plaies.

— Ta gentillesse t'honore, Qhuinn, fils de Lohstrong.

D'un mouvement souple et gracieux, elle se releva pour se tenir face à lui.

— Tu es un excellent guerrier. L'un des meilleurs. Tu fais honneur à la race.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Une race qui m'a pourtant banni à cause de ma tare génétique.

— Je le sais, mais c'est aussi ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un d'unique.

— Vous parlez d'un scoop ! Mon père m'a haï dès la naissance et cela a empiré quand il a vu que ma transition n'avait pas remédié à mon défaut. La Glymera m'a banni comme un vaurien et si je n'étais pas devenu l'Astrux Nohstrum de John, je ne sais pas où j'en serais aujourd'hui. Et je ne peux même pas prétendre à une union avec une femelle. Les lois sont pourries.

— Sans lois, le monde serait un véritable chaos. Les lois sont ainsi faites pour maintenir l'équilibre.

— Et elles nous tuent aussi.

Un léger rire se fit entendre.

— Ta vie ne te plait donc pas, lui dit-elle.

— Si, mais...

— Mais tu aurais voulu avoir une shellane et des jeunes. L'un de tes voeux sera exaucé, puisque Layla en attend un.

Qhuinn sera les dents. Puis il releva son visage et scruta les profondeurs noires. Oui, il le savait pour Layla. Il le savait qu'en acceptant de la servir lors de ses chaleurs il lui ferait un jeune. Une fille. Mais cela avait totalement brisé Blay à ce moment là. Il revoyait encore son regard quand Layla et lui étaient redescendus et qu'il les avait vus côte à côte. Il avait su à ce moment là qu'il avait tout foutu en l'air. Car non seulement il n'avait pas été son premier, mais en plus il avait compris que ce n'était qu'un rêve de vouloir une shellane.

— Sauf que tu oublie une petite chose, guerrier. J'ai vu ton destin se dessiner depuis ta naissance. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Une chimère que de vouloir une vie normale. Je t'ai vu prendre ce tournant à l'instant où ton regard, ta tare génétique, ton anomalie, peu importe comment tu l'appelles s'est posé sur Blaylock, fils de Rocke.

Il se leva d'un bond.

— Quoi...

— Souviens-toi de tous ces moments qui tu as passé avec lui. De vos regards. De la façon dont vous vous regardiez quand l'un où l'autre était occupé. J'ai vu vos destins s'écrire et se lier avant même que vous ne l'acceptiez. Avant même que tu ne prennes connaissance de tes propres sentiments envers Blaylock. Tout comme j'ai vu le destin de mon fils se dessiner.

— Vishous, murmura Qhuinn.

— Oui. A l'instant où il est né, j'ai su qu'il ne prendrait aucune femelle et que son destin était de rencontrer le Dhestroyer. Lui seul a pu faire revenir mon fils à la vie. Lui rendre cette part d'humanité qu'il avait perdu.

— Et pourtant, à cause de vos lois stupides, ils ne peuvent pas être unis. Ils ne peuvent pas être entièrement heureux comme ils le devraient, s'énerva soudainement Qhuinn.

— Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? Mon fils avait la possibilité de changer son destin. J'avais accepté une union avec Jane Withcomb. Mais il a préféré suivre un autre chemin. C'est une union stérile ! S'emporta à son tour la Vierge Scribe, et la lumière qui sortait de sous son voile s'intensifia.

— Et vous vous mettez vos enfants à dos. Vous avez maudit Rhage parce qu'il avait tué un

de vos oiseaux. Vous avez laissé Zsadist se faire enlever et se faire torturer pendant plus d'un siècle. Phury avait son sorcier dans sa tête. Vous avez laissé Vishous à son père alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant sans défense et en plus, vous vouliez qu'il joue les étalons pour créer une nouvelle génération. Qu'elle mère ferait cela à ses enfants ? Et c'est à cause de cela que plus personne n'a confiance en vous. Vous nous étouffez avec vos putains de lois. Laissez-nous vivre bordel ! cria pratiquement Qhuinn.

« _Putain ! », _pensa-t-il. _« Venait-il vraiment de s'en prendre à elle ? Bordel, elle allait le réduire en cendre. Personne ne parlait à la Vierge Scribe de cette manière. Et lui, il venait de le faire ! _». Mais il ne put empêcher sa bouche de poursuivre.

— Si vous laissiez vos enfants vivre leurs vies, ils vous respecteraient comme vous le méritez. Phury a déjà apporté quelques modifications en ce qui concerne les Élues. Mais il faut y mettre du vôtre. Tout comme pour Blay et moi. Vous saviez que je voulais faire de lui mon hellren et en me redonnant la vie, vous m'avez ôté cette chance.

— C'était le marché convenu. S'il voulait te revoir vivant à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de vos jours, il devait renoncer à une union entre lui et toi.

Qhuinn se pinça l'arête du nez avant de laisser retomber son bras pour enchaîner de nouveau.

— Mais bordel, Blay se serait même coupé un bras si vous le lui aviez demandé. Jamais je n'aurais pensé cela de vous. Lui avoir ôté cette chance de devenir mon hellren, m'a rendu encore plus amer envers vous. J'aurais préféré rester mort que de vivre ça. C'est comme si vous nous aviez arraché le coeur pour le broyer entre vos mains. Je vous déteste pour ce que vous nous avez fait. Et je vous déteste encore plus pour se que vous faites subir à Vishous et à Butch. Parler de Vishous comme votre « fils » est une insulte envers V. Je comprends pourquoi il vous hait.

Il la vit vaciller d'un seul coup. Oh la vache ! Il n'y avait pas été de main morte là, mais il fallait que ça sorte. Il fallait que quelqu'un lui dise la vérité.

— Tu es honnête, Qhuinn, ancien fils de Lohstrong. Tu es l'honnêteté et Blaylock la sagesse. Tu es brave et n'as pas peur de mon courroux. Et cela, je le respecte. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux et je t'en remercie.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, tendit sa main et prit la sienne. Il sentit une vive chaleur lui parcourir tout le corps.

— Parce que tu as été honnête envers moi et que tu as bien servi la race, j'accepte une union entre le guerrier Blaylock et toi. Mais je vais également accepter une union entre Vishous et le Dhestroyer. Je vais également suivre certains de tes conseils afin de vous apporter des bienfaits. Va rejoindre ton futur hellren. Il commence à paniquer.

Qhuinn s'inclina.

— Je vous remercie Votre Grâce.

— Non, Qhuinn, c'est moi qui te remercie d'être venu pour me sauver la vie.

— C'était mon devoir.

— Et tu en seras récompensé.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE XII

La panique commençait à prendre possession de son corps. Blay était en train de paniquer pour Qhuinn. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait au sanctuaire et il avait un peu peur. Peur de perdre à nouveau l'être qu'il aimait plus que tout. Et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à se demander ce qui se passait. Les autres membres de la Confrérie s'inquiétaient aussi. Wrath n'arrêtait pas de demander des nouvelles.

Soudain, son coeur se mit à battre frénétiquement dans sa poitrine. Qhuinn était vivant et il était sur le chemin du retour. Il revenait au manoir. Eh bien oui, depuis qu'il était revenu de l'Au-Delà, Qhuinn et lui étaient plus que liés. Il avait l'impression que leurs deux coeurs avaient fusionnés en un seul. Les battements de son coeur reflétaient les échos de celui de Qhuinn. Ils battaient à l'unisson. Au même rythme et ça c'était beau.

— Il arrive, fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

— Comment le sais-tu ? demanda soudainement Vishous.

Blay se tourna vers le vampire aux yeux de diamant, et posa sa main sur son coeur.

— Parce que je le sens ici. Il est vivant. Peut-être blessé, mais bel et bien vivant.

A peine avait-il dit cela, que son corps se rua vers son seul et unique amour. Celui qu'il avait attendu pendant toutes ces longues années. Il avait du sang partout sur lui, se tenait le flanc droit, mais il était bel et bien vivant.

Et la première chose que chercha Qhuinn fut son regard. Puis un sourire étira ses lèvres sensuelles. Puis, sans attendre, Blay traversa le salon et se réfugia dans les bras que son aimé venait de lui ouvrir. Il se coula contre son corps, se foutant pas mal de tâcher ses vêtements. Qhuinn referma ses bras puissants sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Alors que leurs fragrances de mâles dédiés explosaient dans l'air.

Une petite tape dans son dos le fit s'écarter de Blay. Il allait envoyer chier la personne qui avait osé les déranger quand il se rendit compte que c'était Mary, les larmes aux yeux.

— Mon dieu ! Qhuinn, tu es revenu ! Tu es vivant ! Comment ? Quand ?

Qhuinn se sentit rougir d'un seul coup. Mary, la seule qui l'avait soutenu pendant ces trois mois où Blay et lui ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole.

— Comment je suis revenu, c'est grâce à Blay. Il avait sacrifié notre union pour que je revienne.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers le vampire roux qui se mit à rougir d'un seul coup, et Qhuinn fut heureux de retrouver celui qu'il avait toujours connu. Puis, il le vit froncer les sourcils.

— Comment ça « avait » ? J'ai sacrifié notre union.

— Plus maintenant, Nallum. Nous allons pouvoir...

Mais affaibli par la perdre de sang dû à sa blessure, Qhuinn s'effondra contre Blay qui venait de se précipiter pour éviter qu'il ne heurte le sol.

Lorsque Qhuinn reprit conscience, il se trouvait à la clinique de la Confrérie. Manny se tenait à son chevet et regardait ses constantes. Puis quand il vit qu'il était réveillé, il lui sourit.

— Ça y est ? As-tu fini de faire dodo ?

— Je... Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ? demanda Qhuinn qui avait un arrière goût de sang dans la bouche.

— Tu es là depuis deux heures. La blessure que ton frère t'as faite, t'a fait perdre pas mal de sang. L'Élue Amalya t'a donné de son sang pour que tu puisses guérir. Je vais dire à ton mâle que tu es réveillé.

Manny sortit de la salle de soins et fit entrer Blay. Celui-ci regarda le torse parfait de son mâle qui se découpait sur les draps blancs.

— La prochaine fois que tu sors, évite de te faire planter. Je ne veux plus voir cette salle de toute ma vie. Ces maudites salles me rappellent trop de mauvais souvenirs.

— Viens-là, Nallum. Je veux te sentir contre moi.

Blay ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se précipita vers le lit et s'allongea contre le corps de Qhuinn.

— Dis-moi tu voulais dire quoi avant que tu ne tombes dans les pommes ?

Qhuinn lui redressa le visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— La Vierge Scribe est revenue sur sa décision. Nous allons pouvoir nous unir.

— Quoi ? Haleta Blay.

— Nous allons pouvoir nous unir. Et cela aura lieu demain soir. Du reste, il faut que j'annonce une bonne nouvelle aussi à Vishous et Butch.

— Laquelle ?

— Elle a également accepté une union entre Vishous et Butch.

— Que s'est-il passé pour qu'elle change d'avis ?

Qhuinn se tut pour ne pas avouer qu'il l'avait envoyé chier. Qu'il lui avait dit ses quatre vérités et que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait changé d'avis.

— Va savoir, dit-il à la place. Nous ne le connaissons peut-être pas aussi bien que nous le pensions. Et si nous profitions que nous soyons seuls tous les deux pour faire ce que j'ai en tête ?

— Et qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Ronronna Blay, sachant très bien ce que Qhuinn voulait faire. Mais il voulait l'entendre.

— J'ai envie de te prendre sur ce lit depuis que tu es rentré dans cette chambre.

Qhuinn avait le feu vert de Manny pour sortir. La blessure était impeccable, donc il ne voyait pas d'objection à ce qu'il quitte la clinique.

Avant de monter dans sa chambre pour rejoindre Blay et se changer, il devait aller voir Vishous et Butch. Il devait leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il devait leur dire que la Vierge Scribe avait accepté une union entre eux et qu'elle aurait lieu le lendemain soir. Il traversa le hall du manoir et se dématérialisa jusqu'à la Piaule. C'était la première fois qu'il mettrait un pied dans l'antre des deux vampires. Il allait cogner à la porte quand il entendit Vishous.

— Vas-y, tu peux entrer Qhuinn.

Putain ! Mais comment savait-il que c'était lui ? Il savait que le vampire avait des visions, mais quand même pas à ce point, si ? Et il doutait qu'il puisse le voir à travers le gros panneau de bois sombre.

— Je sais que c'est toi parce qu'il y a une caméra au-dessus de ta tête, crétin.

Qhuinn leva la tête et remarqua le petit point rouge qui clignotait au-dessus de lui. Il aurait dû se souvenir que Vishous avait mit des caméras partout. Enfin bref. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, la tourna et entra dans la fameuse Piaule. Et il fut frappé en pleine gueule par les épices sombres qui embaumaient la pièce. Bon, apparemment il arrivait juste après qu'ils se soient envoyé en l'air. Il referma la porte, se retourna et se figea avant de piquer un fard.

Bon sang, le vampire était au milieu du salon, un verre de Goose dans la main et uniquement vêtu d'une serviette autour des reins. Qhuinn laissa son regard errer sur le corps puissant qui se tenait devant lui. Il vit l'étoile de la Confrérie gravée sur son pectoral gauche. Son torse large se soulevait et s'abaissait à un rythme lent et régulier. Son regard dériva sur les abdos en béton et surtout sur le bout de tatouage qui dépassait de ladite serviette. Il se demanda bien ce que cela voulait dire.

En fait, le vampire aux yeux de diamant était plutôt... appétissant en cuir, mais là, avec juste une serviette autour de reins, il était plutôt comment dire... saisissant. Il aurait très bien pu tomber amoureux de lui s'il n'y avait pas eu Blay. Blay, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Mais la vérité était qu'il admirait Vishous. Il l'admirait comme un fils pouvait admirer son père. Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, il aurait bien aimé avoir un père comme lui. Il sentit soudain le regard de Vishous s'écarquiller de surprise et la main qui tenait le verre se mettre à trembler. Oups, il avait oublié qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées.

— Alors… Premièrement, si Butch savait se que tu viens de penser de moi en cet instant, tu serais déjà six pieds sous terre.

Nouvelle flambée sur ses joues. Merde, voilà qu'il ressemblait à Blay maintenant ! Il

rougissait.

— Et deuxièmement, cela me touche, ce que tu viens de penser de moi. Que tu me considères comme un père.

— Je... C'est parce que je le pense réellement.

Le vampire paraissait gêné.

— Alors, tu es venu pour quoi exactement ? lui demanda Vishous.

— La Vierge Scribe a accepté une union entre toi et Butch. Vous serez unis demain soir en même temps que Blay et moi.

— Tu peux répéter ? demanda Butch.

Les deux vampires sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers Butch qui venait de sortir de la chambre de Vishous, vêtu d'une simple serviette noire.

— Je crois que tu as compris, Nallum, lui dit Vishous avec un sourire.

— Je veux l'entendre de nouveau. Répète Qhuinn, s'il te plait.

— Vous serez unis demain soir. La Vierge Scribe a accepté une union entre vous deux.

Butch s'approcha de Vishous, lui prit par la taille et l'embrassa avant de s'écarter et de le regarder dans les yeux.

— Tu te rends compte ? Nous allons enfin être unis. Nous allons avoir le nom de l'autre gravé dans le dos. Je me demande bien ce qui a poussé ta chère Mahman à changer d'avis.

— Je pense savoir, répondit Vishous en dévisageant Qhuinn qui, d'un seul coup, se sentit mal à l'aise.

Oui, il savait ce que le gamin avait balancé à sa chère Mahman. Il avait eu le cran de lui parler de cette façon. Ce gamin était une vraie tête brûlée, un soldat hors pair, et il ferait tout pour qu'il n'arrive rien aux personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus. Et il en sera récompensé pour cela le lendemain soir par une cérémonie d'union. Blay et lui allaient devenir des Frères demain.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE XIII

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la douche, Qhuinn regarda un cours instant le tatouage que Blay s'était fait faire pendant la durée de sa courte mort. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que son mâle ait fait ce genre de chose. Un tatouage et un piercing. Il était vraiment fou, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, loin de là. Avoir un Blay un peu rebelle l'excitait même beaucoup, pour tout dire. Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus c'était de savoir qu'il allait avoir son nom gravé deux fois dans sa chair. Il reporta son regard sur son rouquin avec une lueur affamée dans le regard. Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'être auprès de celui qu'il aimait. Après tous ses doutes, le mal qu'il lui avait fait, il avait réussi à reconquérir Blay. Et ce soir, ils allaient être unis en même temps que Vishous et Butch. Mais avant, il devait demander quelque chose d'important à Blay. Il joua un instant avec le piercing de sa langue et se lança.

— Nallum, je voudrais que...

Non, il ne pouvait pas quand même pas lui dire cela. Il croisa le regard bleu de Blay qui venait de se retourner vers lui. Putain, il ne s'habituerait jamais à le voir à ses côtés !

— Je t'écoute, Qhuinn, dit Blay.

— Je... Euh...

Blay leva un sourcil. Mais que se passait-il avec Qhuinn ? D'habitude le mâle parlait sans réfléchir. Et là, il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux phrases. Soudain, la panique le gagna. Il n'allait quand même pas annuler leur union ? Il n'était quand même pas revenu sur sa décision ? Hein ? Mais Qhuinn mit fin à son tourment.

— Voilà, je... Je ne veux plus rester vierge, dit-il dans un souffle.

Mais ce fut un éclat de rire qui lui répondit. Il releva son visage et regarda son futur hellren. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans ce qu'il venait de dire. Ben ouais, quoi ! Il avait toujours été celui qui baisait, celui du dessus. C'était toujours lui le dominant. Il n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un le prendre, parce qu'il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

— Qhuinn, tu es bien loin d'être vierge, je te signale, lui répondit Blay.

Et lorsque le vampire roux croisa le regard de Qhuinn, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Se pouvait-il que... Non ! Qhuinn avait eu beaucoup de partenaires sexuels depuis qu'il avait été en âge de baiser. Mâles ou femelles. Il ne pouvait quand même pas être...

— Tu...

Blay chercha ses mots.

— Tu n'as jamais laissé quelqu'un te... prendre ?

Qhuinn se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre. Dans quelle merde s'était-il foutu, bordel ? Mais oui, lui, Qhuinn, celui qui baisait tout le monde n'avait jamais été pris par personne.

— Non. Je suis vierge de ce côté-là. Il se mordit la lèvre. Je voulais que ce soit toi mon premier. J'ai toujours voulu que ce soit toi. Je... J'ai refusé de te prendre quand tu le voulais et c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a eu ta virginité. Et moi, je veux t'offrir la mienne.

Il sentit les doigts de Blay se glisser sous son menton et lui relever le visage. Et lorsqu'il croisa le regard brillant de son amour, son coeur se gonfla d'un seul coup. Il aimait le voir heureux. C'était la plus belle image du monde. Il avait été tellement con envers Blay. L'avait terriblement fait souffrir au point qu'il s'était tourné vers sa pute de cousin. Mais aujourd'hui...

— Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux, Qhuinn, dit-il. Tu me fais le plus beau cadeau qui soit.

Le regard de Qhuinn s'enflamma.

— Je croyais que ton plus beau cadeau était de faire de toi mon hellren.

— Alors nous allons dire que ces deux cadeaux sont ex-æquo pour moi. Je suis si content d'être ton premier… et ton dernier.

— Et je le suis tout autant.

Puis Qhuinn vit un sourire démoniaque se dessiner sur les lèvres sensuelles de Blay. Oh que oui ! Décidément, il adorait le voir comme ça.

— On le fait maintenant, ou après la cérémonie d'union ? lui demanda Blay d'une voix tentatrice.

— Maintenant. Je veux le faire maintenant. Pas question d'arriver vierge pour notre cérémonie. J'ai envie de voir les images défiler devant mes yeux quand on me posera la question de savoir si je te veux pour hellren.

Il passa ses bras autour du cou de Qhuinn, et posa ses lèvres à l'angle de sa mâchoire, glissant lentement jusqu'à sa bouche tentatrice.

— Viens, murmura Blay tout contre les lèvres de Qhuinn.

Qhuinn le suivit hors de la salle de bains. Putain, il tremblait d'anticipation pour ce qui allait se passer. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il ait pu demander à Blay de le prendre et qu'il avait accepté. Blay le fit s'allonger sur son lit aux draps en satin noir. Qhuinn le regarda sourire tandis qu'il croisait les bras derrière la tête. Exposant son corps aux yeux de Blay.

— Je suis à toi, Blay. Tu peux faire de moi tout ce que tu veux.

Le coeur de Blay rata un battement avant de reprendre sa course folle dans sa poitrine. La faible lumière de la lampe caressait son corps. Le rendant presque irréel. Blay monta sur le lit et

rampa jusqu'à lui. Ses splendide yeux ne le quittaient pas une seconde et ses prunelles bleue et verte le brûlaient de leur intensité. C'était comme s'il se retrouvait sous les rayons brûlants du soleil. Le petit sourire qu'il affichait lui donna des frissons.

Avec précaution, il chevaucha les hanches puissantes. Du bout des doigts, il dégagea son front de ses cheveux qui s'étaient collés pendant la douche et ses lèvres prirent le relais. Elles descendirent lentement le long de sa tempe, puis vers une pommette et terminèrent leur course sur ses lèvres, douces, tentatrices et accueillantes. Sa langue percée vint taquiner la sienne. Il aimait tant sentir la pression du piercing sur ses lèvres. Ses coups de langue, doux et humides, eurent raison de lui. Il entrouvrit les lèvres afin d'approfondir leur baiser. Sa langue rencontra la sienne, la caressa, se retira, joua avec ses canines qui étaient sorties, avant de revenir. A bout de souffle, Blay releva la tête, échappant à l'ouragan Qhuinn qui commençait à le rendre complètement dingue.

Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés une seule fois. Aucun n'avait fermé les paupières. Blay laissa ses doigts glisser sur son cou avant de s'arrêter sur la veine qui battait follement sous sa peau. Puis, il reprit sa caresse, le long de sa gorge, poursuivit sur son torse doré où il effleura l'un de ses piercings. Qhuinn et ses piercings. Il les avait enlevés pendant un cours moment. Mais Qhuinn sans piercing, n'était pas tout à fait Qhuinn. Ils faisaient partie de lui. De son identité. Et il l'aimait pour ça. Il sentit son corps frissonner. Il imaginait sa réaction lorsque ses lèvres prendraient le relais.

Blay baissa la tête, mordilla le lobe d'une oreille, glissa le bout de sa langue le long de son cou et s'attarda sur la veine qui pulsait toujours aussi rapidement. Il ne put résister. Il y planta les crocs. Qhuinn se cambra contre lui. Putain, c'était bon de goûter le sang de Qhuinn ! Il était sucré et puissant. Il lui enflammait les entrailles et se ruait à travers ses veines, telle de la lave en fusion. Il referma les deux plaies jumelles d'un coup de langue et poursuivit son exploration de sa poitrine et prit l'un de ses piercings entre ses dents et tira légèrement dessus. Et se fut avec satisfaction qu'il entendit Qhuinn gémir.

« _Putain ! _» pensa Qhuinn. Mais où Blay avait-il bien pu apprendre ce genre de chose ? « _De ton cousin, sombre crétin » _lui souffla sa conscience. Non, ce n'était pas de Saxton. Tout son corps et son esprit rejetaient cette idée. C'était sa passion et son amour pour lui qui lui faisaient prendre ce genre d'initiatives.

Mais ce fut pire quand il commença à bouger lascivement son bassin contre le sien, coinçant ses cuisses puissantes.

Blay sentit une main glisser dans ses cheveux. Il releva la tête et croisa les magnifiques prunelles dépareillés et suppliantes de son mâle. Il lui caressa l'un de ses tétons.

— S'il te plait, murmura-t-il.

Incapable de résister au ton suppliant de Qhuinn, ses mains se posèrent sur ses flancs et son regard se posa sur la queue fièrement dressée. Il glissa le long de ce corps offert au moindre de ses

caprices et sa langue cueillit la petite goutte de sperme qui s'était échappée de la fente de son gland. Il allait le prendre dans sa bouche, mais Qhuinn lui maintint le visage.

— Non, si tu fais ça, je vais jouir.

Mais Blay plaqua une main possessive sur son ventre aux abdos en béton pour le maintenir allongé et prit sa queue dans sa bouche, jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Qhuinn hoqueta de surprise lorsque le piercing de Blay l'effleura. Putain ! Il comprenait les sensations que Blay ressentait quand il le suçait. Il remonta lentement, goûtant avec délice cette chair de plus en plus brûlante et au bord de l'explosion.

— Blay...

Sa queue se frotta douloureusement sur les draps de satin, et entendre Qhuinn l'implorer de le satisfaire, le transporta presque au paradis. Il ignora la demande de soulagement que sa queue réclamait, il voulait se concentrer uniquement sur le plaisir de Qhuinn. Sa bouche fit de longs vas-et-viens sur lui, le caressant au passage de son piercing, de plus en plus rapidement. Il releva les yeux sur son visage, admirant le plaisir qui se peignait sur ses traits et dans ses yeux, ses lèvres entrouvertes dans l'attente de la délivrance.

Son bassin devint de plus en plus difficile à maintenir sur le matelas. Le plaisir le rendait sauvage. Il ne comprenait rien de ses divagations qui sortaient de sa bouche, mais c'était la plus belle des musiques à ses oreilles. Il eut à peine le temps de se préparer que le sperme de son mâle gicla au fond de sa gorge et il avala le tout avec délice. Qhuinn se tordit de plaisir, alors que ses gémissements envahissaient la pièce.

Lorsque Qhuinn revint sur terre, il l'attira sur lui et Blay se laissa faire alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour de lui. Il sentit ses doigts glisser dans ses cheveux, attira son visage vers lui et l'embrassa en y mettant la langue, le piercing et les dents. Il s'écarta de lui, le souffle encore plus erratique. Puis il lui murmura doucement :

— Prends-moi...


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE XIV

Tout en le regardant dans les yeux, Blay sentit Qhuinn glisser une main entre leurs deux corps. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, tant il avait besoin du contact de ses doigts. Car il était au bord de l'explosion. Et Qhuinn n'arrangea pas la situation en se frottant lascivement contre lui. Il fit un effort surhumain pour le repousser.

— Si tu continues à m'exciter ainsi, ce sera fini avant même d'avoir commencé.

— Désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de rester passif et d'être un soumis, répondit Qhuinn avec un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

— Tu parles que tu es désolé ! lui dit-il en embrassant ce sourire qui était si rare venant de Qhuinn.

Une de ses mains descendit lentement jusqu'à son putain de cul d'enfer. Dieu qu'il avait fantasmé sur son cul pendant ces trois derniers mois où il ne lui avait pas parlé. Il le sentit glisser une jambe par-dessus les siennes, pour lui offrir un meilleur accès. Contre lui, son érection reprit vie et l'excita au plus haut point. Il devait se maîtriser. Il devait se maîtriser.

— Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Oui. Mais je n'en peux plus, répondit Qhuinn d'un souffle.

Blay approcha son bassin de celui de son mâle, posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage tant aimé. Il frôla ses lèves des siennes et lui murmura :

— Si tu veux arrêter, dis-le-moi. Je comprendrais.

— Jamais.

— Tu ne diras pas ça quand j'entrerai en toi. Tu peux me croire.

Qhuinn le regarda longuement. Il n'en avait rien à foutre d'avoir mal. Bien au contraire. Il voulait avoir mal. Comme ça, il connaîtrait la souffrance que Blay avait ressentie après ses nombreux rejets. Même si ce n'était pas la même chose.

— Euh, tu préfère me prendre comment ? lui demanda-t-il soudain gêné.

— Je veux voir ton visage, Qhuinn. Je ne veux pas quelque chose d'anonyme. Je veux que tu saches qui te fait l'amour.

Qhuinn écarquilla les yeux.

— Tu... Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais pris Saxton en le regardant ?

— Si, une seule fois. Mais c'était ton visage qui je voyais à la place du sien. Tu sais, Qhuinn tu hantais mes ébats amoureux.

— Bien ! Je suis content d'avoir hanté tes ébats. Maintenant vas-y ! Je ne veux pas rester

vierge.

Humide de plaisir anticipé, il caressa son entrée du bout de sa queue, avant de commencer à le pénétrer. Qhuinn crispa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et nicha son visage au creux de son cou en poussant un soupir. Son souffle chaud balaya sa peau. Il se retira lentement, et le pénétra à nouveau, plus loin que la fois précédente.

— Bordel, Blay, tu me tues. Prends-moi d'un seul coup et arrête cette putain de torture !

— Tu auras mal si je fais ça, surtout que je ne t'ai pas préparé à me recevoir.

— M'en fous ! dit-il en nouant ses jambes autour de ses reins pour l'attirer contre lui.

Et lorsque Blay franchit à nouveau l'anneau de muscles serrés, il sentit une vive morsure sur son épaule. Doucement, il caressa les cheveux de Qhuinn qui avait toujours le visage niché au creux de son épaule.

Il recula la tête, le regarda dans les yeux. Et ses yeux étaient débordants de larmes.

— Putain ! Je ne pensais pas que cela faisait aussi mal. Enfin si, mais pas comme ça. Je comprends mieux ton avertissement avant que tu ne me prennes.

Blay caressa son visage, essuyant les larmes de ses pouces et lui demanda :

— Veux-tu que j'arrête ?

Ses doigts quittèrent ses cheveux. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou.

— Ne t'arrête pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas fait jouir, et que je n'aurais pas ton sperme en moi.

Blay recula le bassin et le pénétra de nouveau avec précaution, puis il recommença encore et encore. Mais lorsqu'il vit de nouveau des larmes couler le long des joues de Qhuinn, il voulut s'arrêter. Ses gémissements ne ressemblaient pas à des gémissements de plaisir. Mais plutôt à de la douleur.

— Non, pas question de continuer. Je ne suis pas un sadique pour t'affliger de la souffrance.

— Tu t'arrête et je te tue, c'est clair ? Menaça Qhuinn. Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

Et ses jambes se serrèrent encore plus autour de ses reins, l'attirant plus profondément en lui, alors que ses bras étreignaient plus étroitement ses épaules.

— S'il te plait... Blay. Tu es en train de me frustrer. Si tu continue ce manège là, je te retourne et c'est moi qui te prends.

Les yeux plongés dans le regard bleu et vert, il imposa un rythme ni trop lent, ni trop violent à son corps, pour ne pas le blesser davantage. Se savoir en Qhuinn, lui donnait presque envie de pleurer, sauf que c'était Qhuinn qui le faisait.

Puis soudain, le plaisir fit son apparition sur les traits virils. Ses gémissements devinrent de plus en plus rauques alors que sa tête partait en arrière contre les cousins, se soumettant totalement à lui. Il était à sa merci.

Blay accéléra ses vas-et-viens, heureux d'être le premier et le seul que Qhuinn accepterait en lui. Car maintenant, il n'y aurait qu'eux deux. Enfin trois, quand Layla aurait son enfant.

Ses lèvres trouvèrent celles de Qhuinn et y déposèrent un baiser. Qhuinn entrouvrit les lèvres pour approfondir son baiser, les yeux rivés sur ceux de Blay.

Les mains du vampire brun lâchèrent ses cheveux et descendirent sur son dos couvert de sueur avant de lui agripper les fesses dans une poigne d'acier, alors que le baiser se faisait de plus en plus ravageur.

Blay faufila sa main tant bien que mal entre leurs deux corps unis et s'empara de son érection. Il poussa un long gémissement, suivit de cris, alors qu'il adaptait le mouvement de sa main à celui de ses coups de reins. Le plaisir était proche, très proche même.

— Blay, gémit-il.

Tout son corps était brûlant. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir plus longtemps, pas alors que le souffle chaud de son mâle lui brûlait le visage, pas alors qu'il sentait ses jambes le serrer encore plus, lui laissant très peu de place pour les mouvements de sa main sur sa queue, pas alors que ses gémissements lançaient des flèches de plaisir dans ses reins.

— Je t'en prie, Nallum, murmura-t-il.

Blay vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux. Il aimait entendre Qhuinn le supplier. Il ne se lasserait jamais de ça. Non, jamais.

— Qhuinn, s'écria-t-il. Je vais...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans la jouissance qui les emporta alors que leurs fragrances de mâles dédiés explosaient dans toute la chambre. Les joues rouges, les yeux écarquillés par ce qui venait de se passer, les lèvres entrouvertes sur ses cris de plaisir, Qhuinn était absolument magnifique. Beau à damner un saint.

Et pour finir en beauté, la communion parfaite de leurs deux corps faits l'un pour l'autre, ils se mordirent simultanément au niveau du coeur.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE XV

Qhuinn était en train de finir de se préparer quand il entendit de légers coups frappés à la porte. Il savait qui c'était, parce qu'il avait demandé à cette personne si elle voulait être celle qui allait l'accompagner pour se rendre à la cérémonie d'union.

— C'est ouvert.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et laissa passage à une Mary vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleue. Le même bleu que les yeux de Rhage. Lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui, ses yeux se mirent à briller et des larmes à couler le long de ses joues.

— Mon Dieu, que tu es beau Qhuinn ! Blay ne va pas en revenir.

— En parlant de Blay, es-tu passée le voir ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, et il est aussi beau que toi. Vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux. Je suis fière de toi. Fière que tu sois enfin avec l'homme que tu aimes. Vous étiez destinés à être ensemble tous les deux. Et regarde-toi aujourd'hui. Tu va t'unir à Blay.

Qhuinn traversa sa chambre et prit la petite femelle dans ses bras. Il aimait beaucoup Mary, car depuis le début, elle avait été là pour lui. L'avait soutenu dans l'ombre. Elle avait été présente à chaque minute dès qu'il s'était effondré. Elle était une véritable amie et sans elle, il ne serait pas là. Et c'est le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux qu'il lui dit :

— J'aurais beaucoup aimé t'avoir comme mère.

— Oh Qhuinn ! J'aurais beaucoup aimé t'avoir comme fils. Tu es un homme d'honneur Qhuinn. Un guerrier, mais surtout un homme qui a su reconnaître ses erreurs.

Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent, un sourire illuminait le visage de Mary.

— Allez, ton mâle t'attend.

Puis ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre. En haut de l'escalier, Vishous se tenait droit comme un « i ». Attendait-il quelqu'un ? Il se retourna et son regard de diamant se posa sur Mary et sur lui.

— J'ai bien cru que vous n'alliez jamais arriver.

Mary lui sourit.

— Alors, êtes-vous prêts, Messieurs ?

Puis Vishous prit le bras qu'elle lui tendait et Qhuinn prit l'autre. Et tous les trois descendirent le grand escalier. Les deux vampires ne pouvaient détacher leurs regards des deux hommes qui les attendaient parmi tous les Frères et leurs shellanes vêtues de robes plus belles et plus brillantes les unes des autres.

Wrath entama la cérémonie d'union comme il l'avait fait pour tous les autres Frères. Qhuinn, Blay, Vishous et Butch répondirent à toutes les questions que le roi leur posait. Puis vint le tour de la question la plus essentielle, celle qu'ils attendaient tous.

– Qhuinn, fils de Lohstrong, Vishous, fils du Bloodletter, quel est le nom de vos hellrens ?

– Il s'appelle Blaylock répondit Qhuinn.

– Il s'appelle Butch, répondit Vishous.

Rhage aida Wrath à graver la première lettre du prénom de Blay avec une dague, ainsi que la première lettre du prénom de Butch avec une autre dague. Les frères suivirent un à un, posèrent la même question aux deux vampires. Mais lorsque Zsadist et Phury s'approchèrent avec un linge humide imbibé de sel, le plus dur aller arriver. Ils durent tous les deux se mordre l'intérieur de la bouche pour éviter qu'un gémissement ne leurs échappe.

Les Frères poussèrent un grognement d'approbation.

Puis vint le tour de Blay et Butch qui se plièrent au même rituel que Qhuinn et Vishous avaient subis. Et quand ils entendirent leurs mâles répondre aux mêmes questions qui leur avaient été posées, leurs coeurs se gonflèrent de fierté. Et voir leurs noms gravés sur le dos de leurs hellrens les rendirent encore plus heureux.

Vishous se tourna soudainement vers Qhuinn et le regarda longuement.

— Je te remercie Qhuinn de nous avoir permis à Butch et à moi de nous unir.

— Quoi...

— Tu m'as très bien compris.

Mais alors qu'il allait lui répondre, une vive lumière éclaira le hall. Tous se figèrent d'un seul coup quand ils virent le Vierge Scribe apparaître mais se tenir en retrait.

— Il manque une cérémonie.

Wrath se retourna et regarda dans la direction que Phury venait de lui indiquer.

— Je vous demande pardon ? Votre Grâce.

— Il manque une cérémonie, répéta la Vierge Scribe. Qhuinn, fils de Lohstrong, Blaylock, fils de Rocke, levez-vous je vous prie.

Qhuinn et Blay se levèrent pour lui faire face. Mais c'était quoi cette connerie encore ? pensa Qhuinn. Une autre cérémonie ? La seule cérémonie qu'il connaissait à part celle de l'union était celle de...

— L'intronisation. C'est tout à fait ça Qhuinn. Blay et toi serez intronisés ce soir même.

Un murmure se fit entendre parmi les Frères et les shellanes. Ils étaient les deux nouveaux à devenir enfin des Frères après Butch.

— Mais... commença à dire Wrath. Il faut d'abord que le rituel soit respecté et que les questions soient posées.

— Non. Pas cette fois-ci, dit la Vierge Scribe. Vous allez vous rendre directement au lieu de la cérémonie et procéderez à ce qu'il faut faire. J'autorise également à ce que l'un des deux guerriers réponde aux questions qui seront posées pour lui et pour son compagnon.

— Si tel est le désir de Votre Grâce, nous acceptons.

— Tel est mon désir, Wrath, fils de Wrath.

Puis elle se retourna vers Vishous et le regarda longuement à travers ses voiles noirs. Et c'est d'une voix pleine d'émotions qu'elle lui dit.

— Je suis fière de toi, mon fils.

Et elle disparut, laissant tout le monde totalement sous le choc.

Mais Vishous encore plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Le trajet jusqu'à la fameuse "Tombe" parut durer une éternité pour Qhuinn et Blay. Chacun se demandant ce qu'ils allaient subir lors de cette fameuse intronisation. Pendant les cours, ils leur avaient un peu expliqué en quoi elle consistait, mais ce soir, tous les deux allaient la vivre. Qhuinn baissa les yeux et regarda leurs deux mains jointes. Leurs doigts entrelacés. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que c'était la récompense que la Vierge Scribe lui avait promise avant de quitter le sanctuaire.

Le Hummer s'arrêta enfin et tout le monde descendit. Désireux de respecter les quelques règles rapides dont Wrath les avaient rapidement informés avant de quitter le manoir, Qhuinn et Blay s'écartèrent et fixèrent le sol, gardant leur regard rivé sur leurs pieds, attendant qu'on les dirige. Quelqu'un s'en chargea pendant que le Hummer de Qhuinn s'éloignait.

Ils marchèrent, toujours la tête baissée. Une faible lueur éclairait le sol, puis ce fut le noir complet. Ça y était, ils étaient enfin dans la "Tombe". Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes puis s'arrêtèrent un moment et Qhuinn perçut un son coulissant. Ils continuèrent de marcher, s'avançant sur une légère pente descendante, puis s'arrêtèrent de nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut tous les deux qui captèrent le bruit d'une porte bien huilée qui glissait visiblement sur un rail.

Puis un sol en marbre noir apparut sous leurs pieds. En avançant, Qhuinn et Blay eurent l'impression qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu à haut plafond, car le moindre son se répercutait contre les parois de pierre. Ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau. Ils entendirent des bruissements de tissu... Les Frères se déshabillaient-ils pour la cérémonie d'intronisation ?

Soudain, une lourde main s'abattit sur leurs nuques, les faisant sursauter. Puis le grognement grave de Wrath leur parvint aux oreilles.

— Vous êtes indignes d'entrer en ce lieu dans votre condition actuelle. Hochez-la tête.

Ils obéirent.

— Dites que vous n'êtes pas dignes.

— Nous sommes indignes répondit Qhuinn, puisqu'il avait convenu avec Blay qu'il parlerait pour eux deux, car le rouquin lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir prononcer le moindre mot.

Et ils devaient reconnaître qu'en cet instant, ils ne l'étaient absolument pas. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi la Vierge Scribe leur avait accordé le statut de Frères. Non, ils ne comprenaient pas. Les Frères se mirent à parler en langue ancienne comme pour réfuter la déclaration du roi.

Wrath poursuivit.

— Bien que vous ne soyez pas dignes, vous désirez le devenir ce soir. Hochez la tête.

Nouvel acquiescement de la part des deux jeunes vampires.

— Dites que vous voulez devenir dignes.

— Nous voulons devenir dignes, déclara Qhuinn.

Encore un murmure en langue ancienne, cette fois-ci de soutien.

Wrath reprit :

— Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen pour devenir la chair de notre chair, hochez la tête.

Ils le firent de nouveau.

— Dites que vous voulez devenir la chair de notre chair.

— Nous voulons devenir la chair de vote chair.

Un chant s'éleva. Qhuinn et Blay eurent l'impression qu'une file s'était formée devant et derrière eux. Ils sentirent la chaleur des corps dénudés tout autour d'eux. Et parmi ces voix masculines, ils entendirent celle, magnifique de Zsadist qui leur donna des frissons dans tout le corps. Puis un mouvement lent se fit sentir. Tous les Frères s'étaient mis à bouger d'avant en arrière, puis de droite à gauche, au rythme de leurs puissantes voix masculines. Comme si leurs corps connaissaient ces mouvements, ils se mirent à bouger à leur tour. Suivant les ondulations et le chant qui éclata soudain, se fragmentant en mille morceaux. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans un immense espace. Beaucoup plus grand que l'endroit où ils se trouvaient quelques minutes plus tôt.

Sur leurs épaules, les lourdes mains les obligèrent à s'arrêter.

Le chant se tut comme si une main invisible leur avait serré les cordes vocales. Les sons restèrent en suspens dans l'air pendant un cours instant avant de s'évanouir.

Quelqu'un les prit par les bras et les entraînèrent vers un autel.

A leurs côtés, Vishous déclara à voix basse.

— Marches.

Les deux vampires montèrent lentement l'escalier, un peu nerveux de ce qui les attendaient, mais surtout de se qui allait suivre. Le sol en marbre noir était froid sous leurs pieds nus, mais eux, avaient très chaud d'un seul coup. Blay eut envie de tourner la tête pour regarder son amour, de plonger ses yeux dans le regard magnifique afin d'y puiser le courage nécessaire, bien qu'il n'ait pas

spécialement peur. Mais il avait plus peur que, s'il le faisait, il se prendrait une claque magistrale de la part de V qui se tenait debout derrière eux.

Une vive lumière se refléta soudain sur le sol de marbre. Ils reconnurent la même lumière qui émanait de la main de Vishous. « _Putain ! _» pensa Qhuinn, la Vierge Scribe présidait leurs entrées dans le cercle très réduit des Frères, guerriers de la Dague Noire. Vishous leur serra un court instant l'épaule, comme pour leur transmettre sa force pour le reste de la cérémonie, puis il recula.

— Qui propose, Qhuinn, ancien fils de Lohstrong et Astrux Nohstrum de Therror, fils de Darius ? demanda la voix fluette de la Mère de la Race.

Qhuinn commença à paniquer. Qui, qui allait le proposer pour qu'il devienne un Frère ?

— Moi, Vishous, fils du guerrier de la Dague Noire connu sous le nom du Bloodletter.

La voix du guerrier résonna forte et claire dans l'immense espace. Qhuinn en aurait pleuré de reconnaissance et de joie s'il avait pu. Vishous était son modèle... Le père qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il aurait aimé avoir. Vishous avait donc assez confiance en lui, en ses capacités malgré son sale caractère et sa bêtise pour le proposer en tant que Frère ? C'était le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait lui faire. Non, son plus beau cadeau était celui qui était présent ses côtés et qui allait être intronisé lui aussi. Bordel ! Il aurait tant voulu le regarder. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux que Vishous pour le proposer.

— Qui rejette ce mâle ?

Personne n'objecta.

Puis ce fut au tour de Blay.

— Qui propose, Blaylock, fils de Rocke ?

— Moi, Butch O'Neal, fils du guerrier de la Dague Noire connu sous le nom de Wrath.

Blay ne fut absolument pas surpris que Butch se soit proposé pour qu'il devienne un Frère. Ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux et surtout, il était de bon conseil grâce en partie à son ancienne condition d'humain. Il l'admirait, car il avait combattu pour devenir un Frère et surtout, il s'était battu pour que son amour avec Vishous soit reconnu.

— Qui rejette ce mâle ?

Nouveau silence.

— Sur la base des témoignages de Wrath, fils de Wrath, et sur les propositions de Vishous, fils du Bloodletter et de Butch O'Neal, fils de Wrath, je déclare que ces mâles ici présents devant moi, Qhuinn de la maison Bravery… Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la Vierge Scribe pour la regarder, sauf un. Vishous… Et Blaylock, fils de Rocke, sont des candidats acceptables pour la Confrérie de la Dague Noire. J'ai estimé de par mon pouvoir et par mon statut de Mère de la Race, que ces deux guerriers devaient être intronisés. Qhuinn, pour son honnêteté et sa bravoure au combat et Blaylock pour sa sagesse malgré son jeune âge et pour sa bravoure au combat également.

Je demande également à ce que ces deux mâles puissent voir l'intronisation de son hellren. Les guerriers Qhuinn et Blaylock auront besoin de se regarder lorsque la cérémonie de marquage aura lieu. Vous pouvez commencer.

La voix de Wrath se fit soudain entendre.

— Faites place à Qhuinn, de la maison Bravery. Découvrez-le.

Qhuinn fut placé face à l'extérieur. Vishous lui ôta la robe de cérémonie noire qu'on lui avait ordonné de passer en même temps que Blay avant leur départ du manoir. Bordel, on arrivait enfin au moment crucial.

— Lève les yeux, dit Wrath.

Qhuinn déglutit difficilement et leva son regard dépareillé vers le roi des vampires.

Il se tenait sur une estrade de marbre noir, dans une grotte souterraine illuminée par de milliers de bougies noires. Devant lui, s'élevait un autel constitué lui aussi d'un énorme bloc de marbre noir qui reposait sur deux pieds épais en marbre noir également et sur lequel était posé un ancien crâne. Le premier de la race ? En face de lui, en une ligne parfaite, toute le Confrérie dans toute sa splendeur, cinq mâles au visage solennel, aux corps nus, puissants et luisants.

— Je te conseille de t'accrocher aux saillies.

Qhuinn leva les yeux et vit de quoi parlait Wrath. Ah, il devait donc se tenir. Cela ferait donc si mal que ça ? Non que la douleur lui fasse peur. Il avait plus peur pour Blay. Même s'il savait le mâle courageux, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter son intronisation. Il ne voulait plus qu'il ait mal. Il s'exécuta et sentit la pierre lisse et glacée contre son dos et ses fesses tandis que ses mains trouvaient les prises au-dessus de lui.

Il vit Wrath lever une main et... Putain c'était quoi ça ? Elle était recouverte d'un gant visiblement très ancien, en argent, aux jointures hérissées de pointes. Il vit également le manche d'une dague dans son poing.

Le roi de la race s'entailla soudainement le poignet et plaça la blessure au-dessus du calice argenté enchâssé dans la tête du crâne qui recueillit le sang royal qui coulait.

— Ma chair, déclara Wrath avant de refermer la plaie d'un coup de langue.

Il posa sa dague et s'approcha de Qhuinn.

Celui-ci le regarda sans ciller une seule fois.

Wrath le saisit par la mâchoire et rejeta sa tête en arrière. Puis il lui mordit cruellement le cou. Putain, le seul qui avait été autorisé à le mordre aussi violemment jusqu'à présent était Blay ! Il ne s'attendait pas à souffrir de celle-ci. Son corps fut secoué par un spasme. Il dut serrer les dents pour ne rien laisser sortir de sa bouche et les jointures de ses mains se mirent craquer lorsqu'elles se serrèrent plus fortement sur les saillies. Wrath s'écarta et d'un mouvement de main, s'essuya la bouche.

— Ta chair, dit-il avec un sourire féroce sur les lèvres.

Le roi crispa soudain son poing dans le gant et recula le bras pour frapper Qhuinn en pleine poitrine. Les pointes s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau, tandis que ses poumons se vidèrent de tout l'air qu'ils avaient emmagasiné. Le bruit du choc se répercuta dans toute la grotte.

Tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, et que son regard se plongea de nouveau dans les yeux de Blay, Tohrment prit le gant et se livra au même rituel que Wrath : il s'entailla le poignet et le tint au-dessus du crâne en prononçant les mêmes mots. Il s'approcha de Qhuinn après avoir refermé son entaille. Il dit les mêmes paroles et enfonça ses canines effrayantes dans son cou, juste sous la morsure laissée par Wrath. Le coup de poing de Tohrment fut rapide, puissant et porté sur le pectoral gauche, exactement au même endroit que celui du roi. Et pas un instant Qhuinn ne quitta Blay du regard. Voir son mâle devant lui, lui apportait tout le courage nécessaire.

Puis ce fut le tour de Rhage, Phury, Zsadist et Butch. Butch, le dernier intronisé après 75 ans d'attente, et maintenant, c'était à leur tour. A eux deux.

Quand ils eurent eux aussi terminés, le cou de Qhuinn n'était plus qu'une plaie béante et sanguinolente. Les coups en pleine poitrine l'avaient un peu sonné. Du sang coulait sur son ventre, jusque sur ses cuisses.

Le dernier à passer était son modèle. Son protecteur. Vishous. Il le vit enfiler ce putain de gant en argent sur son gant en cuir. Bordel, il allait le frapper de sa main nucléaire. Que la Vierge Scribe ait pitié de lui.

— Ma chair.

Qhuinn tourna de nouveau le regard vers Blay et lui sourit tendrement. Ses doigts se serrèrent un peu plus sur les saillies. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher alors que c'était bientôt fini. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher pour que Vishous soit fier de lui. _« Oui, c'est presque fini pour toi, mais pas pour Blay. Car après c'est son tour »_, hurla sa conscience. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Putain, il avait déjà vu Vishous presque nu, mais alors là, ce qu'il avait pensé ce jour là prenait vraiment tout son sens. V était parfait, magnifique. Un mâle à l'état brut et surtout un demi-dieu. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi Butch en était tombé raide dingue amoureux et qu'il s'était battu pour cet amour.

— Ta chair, dit Vishous.

Qhuinn plongea dans les yeux de diamant et y lut quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de son père biologique. De la fierté. Du respect. Et... serait-ce un peu d'amour paternel ? Qhuinn dut retenir les larmes qui faillirent s'échapper de ses yeux. Et d'un geste venu du plus profond des âges, il tourna la tête sur la gauche, exposant sa veine pulsante à son protecteur.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE XVI

Vishous se figea un court instant. Surpris que Qhuinn offre de lui même sa veine. Qui lui avait apprit cela, il n'aurait su le dire. Puis il sentit la main gantée lui effleurer lentement les cheveux dans une caresse apaisante, puis se poser sur son épaule. Il sentit les poils de sa barbiche lui effleurer son cou et...

« _Nom de Dieu ! _» hurla mentalement Qhuinn dans sa tête quand les crocs de Vishous percèrent sa veine de part en part. Ses mains se serrèrent autour des saillies au point qu'il sentit la chair de ses paumes se craqueler sous la pression et il chercha le regard de Blay et plongea dans les profondeurs bleues. Il avait besoin de son regard pour sortir de cette douleur.

— Je suis fier de toi, fils, lui dit mentalement Vishous. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis fier de vous deux.

Qhuinn sentit un sourire lui étirer les lèvres. Vishous était fier de Blay et de lui. C'était la plus belle chose que l'on pouvait lui dire. Et sachant que cela venait de V, il chérirait cette nuit toute sa vie. Celle de son union et de son intronisation avec Blay.

Et V retira ses dents, recula sa main et percuta le torse de Qhuinn, frappant plus fort que les autres, plus fort que Tohrment et que Rhage. Qhuinn en eut le souffle coupé, mais pas un instant il ne flancha. Il avait le soutien de Vishous et l'amour inconditionnel de Blay. Puis Vishous se détourna et rejoignit les autres Frères.

Wrath s'approcha de l'autel et prit le crâne pour le présenter à ses Frères.

— Voici le premier d'entre nous ! Saluez le guerrier qui à engendré la Confrérie.

Les cris de guerre des Frères résonnèrent dans toute la grotte. Wrath se tourna et s'approcha de lui.

— Bois et rejoins-nous.

Il le fit. Il prit le crâne des mains de Wrath et affolé par l'odeur enivrante du sang, il le but d'une traite et lorsqu'il glissa dans sa gorge, il lui incendia les entrailles et les veines. Il avait occulté le chant des guerriers alors qu'il goûtait à chacun d'entre eux. La puissance sauvage et majestueuse de Wrath, la sérénité que Tohrment avait un peu retrouvé, la force de Rhage, la loyauté de Phury, la froide sauvagerie de Zsadist, la chaleur humaine de Butch et la vive intelligence de Vishous.

On lui reprit le crâne des mains et Vishous s'approcha pour le pousser de nouveau contre la paroi du mur.

— Si j'étais toi, je m'accrocherai de nouveau aux saillies, le plus dur va arriver.

Qhuinn obéit et bientôt, son corps se cambra sous la vague d'énergie brutale et vibrante qui

déferla en lui. « _Bordel de merde ! _» se dit-il en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler. « Allez, c'est juste un mauvais moment à passer, lui dit mentalement Vishous. Regarde ton mâle Qhuinn. Regarde-le, cela te permettra de supporter ce qui se passe en toi. » Et il obéit une nouvelle fois aux paroles de Vishous. Il se tordit contre le mur, comme une sorcière sur un bûcher. Puis tout parti en vrilles pour lui. Tout s'enflamma dans son corps. Ses neurones, ses sens, tout. Bon sang, il n'était pas sûr de tenir beaucoup plus longtemps, il fut prit de vertige et... tomba à genoux.

Lorsque Blay vit Qhuinn s'effondrer, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Se pouvait-il qu'il n'ait pas supporté la dernière partie de l'intronisation ? Non, jusqu'à maintenant, il avait tenu bon. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux pour ne pas s'effondrer. Alors pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Non aucun sens.

Soudain, il vit un faible mouvement esquissé par Qhuinn. Il venait de lever une main et de la tendre dans sa direction. Il crut même entendre Rhage parler.

— Putain, c'est un coriace ce gamin ! Il n'est même pas tombé dans les pommes. Et dire que moi à mon intronisation, j'ai vu des petits anges danser devant mes yeux.

Et Vishous lui répondre.

— C'est normal pour une femmelette.

— Silence ! dit Wrath.

Il vit le roi de la race s'approcher de lui et lui glisser un doigt sous le menton.

— Allongez-le.

— N... Non, je veux voir l'intronisation de... de Blay.

— Gamin, je ne pense pas que dans ton...

— Je vous en prie. Je dois le faire.

— Si tu y tiens.

Wrath se tourna vers Blay.

— C'est à ton tour.

Blay s'approcha lentement et les Frères lui enlevèrent la robe de cérémonie noire qu'il portait également. Ce fut au tour de Qhuinn de paniquer pour la cérémonie d'intronisation de son hellren. Putain, s'il pouvait prendre sa place pour qu'il ne souffre pas et lui offrir la marque sur un plateau d'argent, il le ferait. Pas un instant le regard bleu de Blay ne quitta le sien. Il avait l'impression que de son simple regard, il lui prenait tout son courage pour le faire pénétrer en lui afin qu'il ressente tout se qu'il ressentait. Il sentit leurs deux coeurs battre à l'unisson. Chaque battement du coeur de Blay se répercutait dans le sien. Ils étaient vraiment liés. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible. La

Vierge Scribe avait eu raison en lui disant que leurs destins étaient liés. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui.

Alors que Butch lui imposait la dernière marque qui ferait de lui un Frère à part entière et qu'il but tout comme lui, à son tour le mélange des sangs contenus dans le calice et qu'il se tordait sous le coup de la violente explosion de sensations qu'il ressentait, il murmura :

— Je t'aime Blay.

Et en réponse son mâle se mit à sourire avant de tomber à genoux à son tour.

Wrath s'approcha de Qhuinn.

— Tu peux aller rejoindre ton mâle et venez me rejoindre.

Qhuinn se précipita vers Blay. Il n'osa pas le toucher, de peur de lui faire du mal, mais son hellren le prit de court en se coulant contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Son souffle chaud lui chatouilla sa chair.

— Tu tiens le coup ? demanda Qhuinn.

— Avec toi à mes côté, oui. Je t'aime Qhuinn.

— Allez, il faut que nous nous relevions que nous rejoignons Wrath.

Ils s'aidèrent mutuellement pour se redresser, et c'est enlacés qu'ils se rendirent là où leurs Frères les attendaient. Vishous leur tendit la robe de cérémonie noire qu'ils se dépêchèrent d'enfiler, faisant tomber le sel qui avait servi à graver l'étoile de la Confrérie dans leur chair, avant de se coller de nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Et ils remarquèrent les Frères avaient également revêtu leur tunique, mais avaient laissé leurs visages découverts.

Et c'est là, sur l'une des nombreuses colonnes ils virent leurs noms. Leurs noms étaient gravés dans la pierre.

— C'est vous, dit Wrath fièrement. Vous êtes désormais les guerriers de la Dague Noire, Qhuinn de la maison Bravery et Blaylock, fils de Rocke.

— Et surtout qui aurait cru que nous allions avoir deux couples gays parmi les Frères, balança Rhage tout sourire.

Et c'est sans aucune surprise qu'il reçut un coup de poing sur l'épaule.


	17. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

Blay était allongé et regardait le mâle qui dormait paisiblement dans son lit. C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Qhuinn qu'il le voyait aussi calme et détendu. Mais plus que tout, c'était de le voir là, dans son lit, arborant fièrement son nom gravé sur son dos et la marque de la Confrérie sur son pectoral gauche.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas que deux nuits plus tôt, ils étaient passés de simples soldats à Frères. Et cela le rendait fier d'un seul coup. La vie lui avait fait les plus beaux cadeaux qu'un vampire pouvait rêver. Il était uni au mâle qu'il aimait et il était devenu un Frère à part entière.

— Blay, si tu continues de me regarder de cette façon, nous ne sortirons jamais de cette chambre.

Blay sourit en voyant les magnifiques yeux de Qhuinn plonger dans les siens. Non, il ne se lasserait jamais de voir ces yeux se poser sur lui. De voir ce sourire se dessiner sur ces lèvres.

— Et de quelle façon je te regarde ?

— Comme si tu allais me sauter dessus et attenter à ma vertu.

Blay éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser.

— Je tiens à te signaler que ta vertu, comme tu dis, tu l'as perdue peut de temps avant notre union.

Les yeux de Qhuinn s'assombrirent d'un seul coup.

— Et si tu arrêtais un peu de parler et que tu me faisais l'amour, ce serait beaucoup mieux tu ne crois pas ?

— Non, pas question. Il faut qu'on se lève. Nous devons patrouiller ce soir et il ne nous reste que deux minutes pour nous préparer avant que Rhage ne nous prenne par la peau du cul et nous tire du lit comme hier.

Qhuinn grimaça aux paroles de son mâle. Il ne voulait pas retenter le coup. Après avoir fait l'amour un peu bestialement, ils s'étaient endormis et n'avaient pas entendu l'appel de Wrath. C'était Rhage qui était venu les extirper du lit. Et ils avaient eu très mal au derrière malgré qu'ils étaient frère.

— Je te suis dans ce cas. Mais je te préviens, quand nous serons de retour, je te prendrai et crois-moi, tu va aimer ça.

— Oh, je n'en doute pas une seconde ! répondit Blay tout sourire.

Mais avant que Blay n'ait pu quitter le lit, Qhuinn l'avait allongé sous lui et plongeait son regard dépareillé dans ses yeux bleus.

— Je t'aime, Blay.

— Je t'aime, Qhuinn.

Et il scella ses paroles en l'embrassant passionnément.

**FIN **


End file.
